El camino de lo prohibido
by Kassumii-chan
Summary: Porque algunos sentimientos siempre permanecerán incrustados en el corazón. Long-fic SasuInoShika.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**N/A:** Este es el famoso Long-fic SasuInoShika. Debo confesar que lo tengo publicado en otro foro, y este prólogo me hizo ganarme los celos de Tsubaki- san xD Jajajaja. Pero aun así, donde quiera que se encuentre Tsubaki- san, le doy mis mayores respetos. Ella es una gran escritora.

**Advertencias:** Puede contener algo de OoC en algunos personajes. A cualquiera se le puede chispar ¿no? xD

* * *

**【ツ】¡El camino de lo prohibido! 【ツ】**

O**o**O**o**O** Prólogo **O**o**O**o**O

La luna mostraba todo su esplendoroso fulgor nocturno en aquella noche friolenta y de gran oscuridad, la cual asechaba con magna espesura y se mostraba en todas partes sin dejar ningún rincón absuelto de tan opresor ser. Si no fuese por la emisión de la Luna y de las estrellas, que trataban de dar un poco de luminada al mundo, este estaría cobijado por las tinieblas de la noche.

¿Quién seria capaz de andar deambulando, con tan penoso ambiente? Nadie… ninguna persona en su sano juicio querría dar paso en tan obscuras travesías… pero, al parecer tres jóvenes ninjas lo hacían, no es que ellos quisieran exponerse a el peligro nocturno; entonces… ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Por qué andaban solos? Y una mejor cuestión, ¿Por qué caminaban sobre el lúgubre bosque a tan peligrosas horas de la noche?

La respuesta es bastante simple… El deber, sí el deber que le debían a su territorio les ponía en tan comprometida situación. Ellos recién concluían con su trabajo que les fue encargado por la Hokage; se trataba de una misión bastante sencilla. Los tres shinobis confiados en sus poderosas habilidades no le dieron la suma importancia, pues creían que trabajando en equipo todo les saldría a pedir de boca.

Seguían caminando presurosos, pues el frío se sentía cada vez más y con mayor violencia, querían reposar, a pesar de que les fue sumamente espontánea la misión, estaban agotados por el prolongado camino a recorrer.

La chica; único integrante femenino de aquel equipo, solo tenía en mente una cosa: llegar a su hogar y darse un baño embellecedor, era deseosa de humedecer sus delgadas, extensas y doradas hebras en un agua con olor agradable, para así limpiar cuanta suciedad hubiese adquirido durante su deber de cumplimiento. Como toda chica era natural de que Yamanaka Ino especulara en algo así.

Él, el genio del integrante, solo podía repasar en la cama, ¿Quién seria tan inmaduro como él, en pensar en un cuerpo inanimado? Nara Shikamaru. A pesar de ser un genio con extraordinarias habilidades cerebrales, era el superior perezoso de Konoha, o tal vez de toda la tierra.

El ultimo integrante, también varón, pensaba en casa, si pareciera que él era el único de pensar sensatamente, pero ¿lo era? Quería llegar a su vivienda para poder satisfacer su feroz hambre, quería llenarse de toda cuanta comida pudiese consumir su ser. Estos eran los sensatos pensamientos de Akimichi Chouji.

La oscuridad acrecentaba conforme unas gruesas nubes daban su presencia, eliminando cualquier tipo de luz nocturna, y ellas; las grises nubes que amenazaban con caer, serian las únicas testigos de lo que estaría por acontecer, algo que cambiara trágicamente la subsistencia de los tres espectadores.

Pronto sus ideas infantiles tuvieron que ceder de sus frescas mentes, para dar paso a unos diferentes, unos más reflexivos y prudentes pensares.

Los shinobis detuvieron su paso, se quedaran paralizados al escuchar un chocante ruido infernal, un lastimero quejido que albergaba sufrimiento, dolor y odio. Una vez más, alcanzaron a escuchar el llanto endemoniado que colocaba a sus pellejos tiesos, los lamentos iban en sublime aumento, y conforme avanzaban crecía la agonía de aquel espécimen. Sus tímpanos eran los que mas surgían perturbados, pues con cada chillido sentían que estos censores auditivos derramaban sangre y cada parte de su ser se desfiguraba a tan penoso gemido.

Sin duda, el ambiente no auxiliaba con la situación vivida. Rápido se notaron cubiertos en una fantasía de pánico; el temor y la angustia ahora eran sus únicos acompañantes.

_Una vez más, esos gemidos tan afligidos…_

¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Quién o que cosa seria capaz de provocar tan diabólicos lamentos?

No podían mas, el corazón acelero su ritmo cardiaco, estaban apunto de entrar en shock, sus organismos no respondían. Solo eran consumidos lentamente por la inquietud y la desesperación… lagrimas de horror se hicieron presentes en las mejillas de cierta rubia, todo su ser estaba presenciando lo que podía ser… no estaba segura, demasiadas incógnitas se abrieron en los presentes.

Pero, lo que parecía ser una extraña silueta humana, surgía con sumo problema de entre los arbustos… Dios, el pavor de nuevo los absorbía creando explotar por completo sus nervios. Ese insólito ser poseído no se representaba por terminado, ya que estaba oculto bajo una sombra maquiavélica, solo se apreciaba un par de ojos rojos, ojos de un color agudo que brillaban es su totalidad, que apresaban a cualquiera que tuviesen en frente suyo.

Hubo un momento de afonía, el ímpetu acrecentaba. Empezaron a sudar frío, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si pareciera que el demonio estaba parado frente de ellos.

….

La chica Yamanaka concibió un apocalíptico escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y alma cuando comenzó a persuadir que la extraña criatura se acercaba con paso lento y pesado, soltando abrumadores gemidos, eran tan brutales que pareciera que un alma en pena había escapado de su camino y ahora estaba tratando de consumar con su condena, errando por el mundo entero. Y ahora se encontraba justo enfrente de la rubia.

La oji-azul tenia múltiples aspiraciones de gritar para poder revelarle al mundo todo el pánico que se había apoderado de ella, pero no pudo… su voz, su molesta y ala vez angelical vocablo se avía esfumado, la abandono cuando mas requería de ella.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, una mano masculina se apodero de su boca, apresándola por detrás evitando que sus rosados labios dejaran escapar algún tipo de sonido. Anhelaba que esa mano que emergía presión en sus labios, fuese la de Shikamaru.

Pero para su desgracia, el joven shinobi con cabeza de piña residía justo enfrente de ella, tan atónito o mas como lo estaba ella. Los ojos azulados de la rubia perdieron su espectacular brillo y sus mayores temores se convirtieron en cruda realidad cuando una voz tan vigorosa le murmuraba cerca del oído.

—Yamanaka — aquella maldita creatura pronuncio su parte de su nombre, con una voz tan quebradiza y apenas audible.

Apenas estas dos únicas palabras crearon que la joven oji-azul comenzara a temblar con tanta rudeza, ¿era el azotador frío, o el pavor que la consumía desde sus entrañas? Las dos cosas tal vez. Pero aquella voz, esas palabras que decían su nombre la atemorizaron mas de lo debido; es que, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel individuo diabólico supiera su nombre? O a caso ¿esa creatura, no era un abominable monstruo y se trataba de una persona humana? La rubia no sabia que pensar, estaba pasmada ante tantas incógnitas y el miedo no ayudaba mucho.

—Ino necesito de tu ayuda —una vez mas ese ser susurro en el oído de la Yamanaka, pero esta vez, su tono de voz se hacia cada vez mas escaso… mas y mas, hasta que cayo en estado de inconciencia posado sobre la fría espalda de la rubia.

Esta por su parte, sentía resonar esas palabras en su frágil metabolismo, una y otra vez. Estaba sosegada, ¿Cómo es que la conocía? no acababa de entender, pero necesitaba respuestas y las exigía rápidas, de tal modo seria atormentaba por la duda llegando a una mayor impotencia.

Comenzó a girar lentamente, para de una vez por todas, encarar a esa "persona" que posaba sobre ella. Pero, Dios, por que esa voz le sonaba tan familiar era tan similar a la de…

Cuando por fin se topó con aquella creatura encontró todas sus respuestas, y para su desgracia era la persona en la que había pensado y tratado de olvidar por muchos años tras su partida. Mientras los azulinos ojos de la rubia ahora descargaban lagrimas espesas y salinas, pues lo tenia entre sus manos, tan frágil y desprotegido ¡rayos! ¿Cuántas veces hubiera querido tenerlo de esa forma? Pero, su rostro no reflejaba seguridad sino todo lo contrario. La intranquilidad se hizo vigente, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sintiendo como una gran daga se sepultaba en el, deshaciéndolo por completo en miles de cachitos.

Los ojos de Shikamaru y de Chouji se abrieron de para en par, el temor formado segundos atrás actualmente se convertía en desconcierto, sí. Jamás de los jamases se esperaban ver a esa persona; en ningún tiempo pensaron en una futura posibilidad de que regresara después de el daño provocado en la aldea.

Pero la solo idea de que estuviera en muy malas condiciones, casi aborde de de la muerte, le hacían poner la piel de ganilla. Seguro que se trataba de una mala broma jugada por su mente. Él simplemente no podía llegar a aquella situación. Por dios, era él. La persona más egocéntrica e incapaz de recibir un rasguño. No, no podía estar sucediendo aquello…

—No… No puede ser. Sa...Sasuke —la rubia paladio un poco mientras sostenía pesadamente el cuerpo inconciente del azabache, sin poder evitar que las saladas lágrimas salieran de sus pares azulinos.

—Ino —el moreno no tenía palabras, puesto que no sabía como actuar. Suspiro— creo que debemos volver a Konoha.

— ¿Qué? —Lo miro a los ojos con gran grado de confusión —Shika, no podemos hacer eso. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme que volvamos? ¿Qué no vez que él nos necesita?

—Tks. Mujer por una vez en tu vida no seas tan problemática —rodó los ojos en un acto de desinterés, añadiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos— Sasuke ya no nos necesita, dejo de hacerlo cuando se marcho de esa manera tan cobarde. Ahora ya no es asunto nuestro.

—Pero… Shika, no ves en el estado en el que se encuentra, esta muy herido, necesita de atención y la necesita rápido. No podemos dejarlo aquí —trato de hablar con firmeza pero el temblor en su voz la delato. Tenia miedo de dejarlo expuesto a los peligros del bosque, no podía; no quería. Lo miro con vista acuosa haciendo un último intento— Por favor, Shika.

Se quedo callando. No apartaba la vista de esos pares azules, de verdad que se miraba ridícula haciendo berrinches como una niña pequeña, pero algo poseía de especial que estaba apunto de lograr con su propósito. Shikamaru estaba por ceder. Lo pensó varias veces, solo para llegar a lo correcto, el Uchiha era un traidor con todas sus letras, pero su amiga se lo pedía desde el fondo de su corazón; en verdad que estaba en un dilema.

**O**o**O**o**To Be Continued **o**O**o**O**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este prologo, aun no soy tan buena en escribir, pero hago mi luchita xD y nada, saben que cualquier cosa me lo pueden decir. Me gustaría que me mencionaran en los aspectos que puedo mejorar, así podré adquirir mas practica y ser mejor ^^

¡Ha! Y gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios en mi primer fic. La verdad, no me esperaba tantos xD pero eso me hace feliz ^^

Como sea, les digo que tardare en publicar, pues le estoy modificando algunas cosas, ya saben, para que el resultado sea mas impactante.

Y eso sería todo.

Gracias por leerme :) se les quiere (L)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía

**N/A:** Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron Reviews n_n me hacen animarme a seguir escribiendo. Me gustaría regresar los comentarios individualmente, pero es algo noche, son alrededor de las 12:15 a.m. y no puedo estar mas en la computadora, seria malo para mi miopía. Por eso muchas Gracias a: **LEIA-CHAZ. Daga Uchiha. Ellie-Kino. Pilar. Daphne Stewart.**

**Advertencias:** Puede contener algo de OoC en algunos personajes. Solo al principio de la trama, y al fina puede ser xD soy humana, no me maten por eso.

**【ツ】****¡El camino de lo prohibido! ****【ツ****】**

O**o**O**o**OCapitulo 1O**o**O**o**O

Shikamaru solo quería lo correcto, lo que era mejor para ella y para la aldea. Tenia de dos opciones y ninguna le favorecía a él. En primera, si cumplía el capricho de Ino y salvar al joven Uchiha de la muerte, eso significaba tener que llevarlo al hospital de Konoha, pues el estado en el que se manifestó era sumamente delicado y en medio del la nada del bosque no tenían las herramientas necesarias para llevar acabo la labor, lo cual establecía tener cerca a Ino con Sasuke, y él sabia mejor que nadie que Sasuke fue su amor de niñez; el primer amor nunca se olvida. Tenía miedo de que sus esperanzas con ella se fueran al caño.

Por otra parte, la segunda opción le agradaba. Sí, le agradaba, más sin embargo no debía de hacerlo, es más, no debía ni siquiera mencionársela a su compañera platinada, amenos que quisiera ser golpeado por ella. Su idea se basaba a dejarlo desamparado, sin ofrecerle ayuda ni nada por el estilo. Quería que pagara por los complicados problemas que había traído tras su partida, dejando que la sangre brotara de su cuerpo hasta que se quedara vacío, sin ninguna energía para mover un musculo de su cuerpo, entones él podría desquitar su coraje y apuñalarlo cuantas veces quisiera y así descargar la rabia que traía guardada desde niños; desde que el pequeño Sasuke se robo la atención de Ino.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos. No, no, eso simplemente era de cobardes. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, ahora sentía impotencia ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¡Demonios! Las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros sobre él, lo hacían poner nervioso. Tenia que hablar rápido para apagar la tensión en el ambiente.

Suspiro. —Tks. Ino puedes hacer lo que quieras, por mi parte sabes que no se merece ser salvado, pero si tu quieres… —la palabra cada vez mas se le dificultaba. Estrello la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza y continúo más relajado— Demonios, por qué me metes en estos líos, mujer problemática.

—Ha, Shika, gracias, gracias. Mil gracias deberás —lo abrazo con fuerza y sonrió aliviada. Tal vez, Sasuke no moriría esa noche— Entonces, iré a darle una revisión rápida a Sasuke, solo para cerciorarme de qué tan grave se encuentra la situación.

No dijo más, y la chica se incorporo con su objetivo. Los dos varones la observaban con deleite bajo la frondosa copa de un árbol. Chouji se mostraba sereno, pero en sí guardaba preocupación. A Shikamaru le valía lo cual delicado que estuviera. Después de todo, se lo merecía.

— ¡Ogm! Todo esto hace despertar mi hambre —dijo el gordito que al instante saco de su mochila una bolsa grande de papitas, y en menos de 10 segundos ya estaba devorándola.

—Tks. Eso no es ninguna novedad en ti —se recostó bajo el césped y cerro los ojos.

—Oye Shikamaru—dejo de comer para hablar, atrayendo la atención del joven perezoso— cuando llevemos a Sasuke a la villa ¿cómo crees que será tratado? ¿Crees que Tsunade-sama lo recrimine?

—Lo más seguro es que si —una risa malvada se formulo en su rostro tras la aparente visón de un Sasuke siendo reclutado y sentenciado a muerte— Pero si nos ponemos a pensar. Sinceramente no creo que Sasuke tenga deseos de regresar a su antigua vida en Konoha.

—Mmm. Puede que tengas razón —hizo una pausa, y siguió comiendo— No obstante, Shikamaru. También puede ser posible que se arrepienta.

— ¡Bha! Eso no suena para nada lógico. Vamos, es Sasuke, él nunca pediría perdón frente a nada. No porque su estúpido orgullo se lo impide —tomo una gran bocanada de aire, dejando que la frescura de la noche lo apaciguara.

OoOo

El asunto era más complicado de lo que a simple vista se apreciaba. Observo su cuerpo, claramente formado de músculos, con un pecho bastante fornido. Era obvio que era más guapo de lo que recordaba, sus facciones seguían siendo hermosas, pero ahora estaban mas maduras pese al transcurrir del tiempo, sin embargo seguían albergando odio, rencor y soledad.

Trato de despejarse. No era el momento para dejar brotar sus sentimientos, debía mantenerse firme frente a él, como una vez se lo prometió a Shikamaru si es que el Uchiha menor regresaba.

Con cuidado, poso su mano sobre su torso, ahí se encontraba la herida mas horrenda que pudo haber visto, de la cual aun seguía derramando demasiada sangre espesa. Parece que se estaba coagulando, lo cual serian problemas, ya que taparía las arterias, y todo mundo sabe que cuando un coagulo llega al cerebro puede causar la muerte en instantes.

Un destello verde ilumino por varios minutos, Ino trataba de concentrar todo su chakra para poder cerrar la herida, de tal manera ya no seria parecido a una fuente de vino tinto que transcurría en sangre. Pero era inútil, la herida era demasiado profunda y demasiado severa y ella no tenia demasiadas fuerzas a causa de las que degasto en la misión concluida tiempo atrás.

Se quedo mirándolo una vez más, mientras la herida serraba. De pies a cabeza y aunque el chico no estuviera de pie en ese instante, dedujo que seria más alto que ella, incluso podía llegar a ser mas alto que el propio Shikamaru.

Sonrió tontamente con la vista clavada en su rostro. La herida ya había dejado de brotar sangre, mas en cambio el joven seguía en peligro, la amenaza de contraer tétanos era muy probable, sin contar que por fuera la herida se miraba bien, por dentro significaba un mar de microbios que circulaban por su cuerpo, tratando de dañar partes vinales.

—_Anemia _—pensó para si misma— _Sasuke tiene anemia, por eso se me hace mas difícil curarlo_ —se levanto el flequillo dorado que cubría su ojo celeste, acomodando la cabeza del azabache en sus piernas. Era hora de regresar a casa— ¡Shika, Chouji! vengan que ya he terminado.

Los muchachos asintieron en silencio. De inmediato ya estaban de pie cerca de Ino, entre los dos tomaron el cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro, acomodándose cada uno a los extremos de este para cargarlo sobre sus hombros. Shikamaru no pudo evitar hacerle frente a la muchacha.

—Y, cómo es que viste a Sasuke.

—Ham. Bueno, él esta en peligro de muerte, si no nos apresuramos puede que muere durante el camino —bajo la vista en señal de temor.

—Pero ya no escupe sangre —hablo Chouji para integrarse —eso es una buena reacción ¿no?

En silencio, negó con la cabeza. —cerré sus heridas para que no se estuviera desangrando, pero él necesita de antibióticos para calmar la infección, necesita nutrientes y vitaminas para recuperar las fuerzas, necesita Fluoxetina. Yo necesito una dosis de Tafil.

Antibióticos, Fluoxetina, Tafil. Dios ¿qué rayos quería decir todo eso? Shikamaru se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, pero todo era tan problemático que mejor se ahorraba las explicaciones.

—Tks. Entonces si no hay nada más que hacer, volvamos a Konoha —dijo el cabeza de piña con mala gana.

El equipo partió a toda rapidez. Ino iba a la delantera pero pendiente de lo que pudiera ocurrir con el herido. Era tiempo de llegar a casa y enfrentarse con los subsidios de la hokage.

OoOo

La noche era densa y con espumosa neblina, el frío azotaba todos los rincones de Konoha, y el trabajo en el hospital aumentaba la fatiga.

— Señorita Haruno — llamo trastornada, una estudiante de enfermería — el paciente del la habitación 105, ha entrado en convulsiones, y… y yo, no se que paso, trate de darle 25g de Vicodina, pero supongo que eso altero más al paciente, no se que hacer… — chillo, entrando en un ataque de nervios, mientras que de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas espesas de desesperación.

— Tranquila Matsurika — trato de calmarla, tomando a la joven aprendiz por los hombros pero ésta solo se hecho a llorar. Ella suspiro agotada — bien, es mejor que tratemos al paciente.

Sakura hacia un excelente trabajo en el hospital, logro ganarse el reconocimiento de Tsunade, y ahora le tocaba a ella enseñar a un grupo de jóvenes que deseaban entrar en el mundo del jutsu medico.

La peli-rosa estaba fastidiada, eran si acaso las 11:54 P.m., y sentía que los pies la mataban, no podía dar otro paso sin sentir las punzadas recorrerle por todo el chamarro. Había trabajado turno completo ese día, y ahora lo lamentaba. Afortunadamente el paciente de la habitación 105 logró recomponer la compostura, la chica rosada analizo la situación encontrando el error de su aprendiz Matsurika en el hecho. No la recrimino ni nada, ella estaba muy turbada y no quería más problemas.

— Matsu — la llamo — ¿sabes cual fue tu equivocación?

— Si, lo se — dijo apenada, inclinando su cabeza para que su larga cabellera azulada le cubriera el rostro y no quedar al descubierto de la vergüenza — supongo que hice mal al administrarle en su cuerpo la Vicodina.

— Exacto, eso fue lo que te fallo. No te culpo, cuando una, entra en pánico no lo hace con raciocinio — hubo un letargo de silencio, luego continuo — espero que este incidente no se repita, si es que deseas quedarte — odiaba ser dura con las personas, pero esa era la ley de supervivencia del mas fuerte, y las ordenes que le implanto su sensei Tsunade.

— ¡Oh No! Le aseguro que no ocurrirá de nuevo señorita Haruno

— Eso suena bien, ahora puedes ir a descansar, yo me are cargo hasta que lleguen los del grupo nocturno — sonrío ampliamente.

Pasó un buen rato esperando, sola y sentada en una banquilla dura. El sueño hacia su presencia y los hermosos ojos jades de la chica añoraban con cerrarse, pero ella debía mantenerse despierta, por lo cual sus esfuerzos la agotaban. Estaba cabeceando y los del grupo nocturno no llegaban.

— ¡Aiss! Si seré tonta — se insulto — hoy no llegan los nocturnos — bajo la cabeza decepcionada — son unos idiotas, y yo aquí muriendo de sueño… tal parece que me tendré que quedar — suspiro, al borde de arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza

— _Ya vez lo que provocas Sakura_ — la regaño su inner interno — _pero todo por querer quedar bien con Tsunade-sempai ¡Kya! ahora tenemos que sufrir por tus descuidos_ — enojada, empezó a refunfuñar — _¡Tonta, tonta, tontaaaaa! _

— ¡Pf! Que mas queda que quedarme aquí — se paro bruscamente de su asiento, y abrió los ojos como platos — yo sola dentro del hospital, por la noche… y si la leyenda es cierta. Y si el fantasma que deambula por las noches, es cierto — un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, haciéndola temblar levemente.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse un poco — ¡Vamos Sakura! — Se animo un poco — eso suena muy infantil, ya estoy grande como para creer en cuentos de fantasmas —soltó una carcajada nerviosa — además no estoy sola, están los pacientes…

No pudo terminar de sacar sus conclusiones, pues puedo escuchar como la puerta de la entrada principal se azoto con fuerza. Distinguió unos pasos que la sacaron de quicio, la pisada era lenta y pesada, como si se estuviesen arrastrando. Cosa que la hizo entrar en pánico, temblando por el miedo.

— ¡Oh! Por Kami —llevo las manos a su pecho — ¡Es el fantasma! — grito con fuerzas.

— ¡No, no! Qué estoy haciendo, los fantasmas no existen. Pero si no existen, que fue eso que se escuchó — chillo un poco — será mejor armarme de valor e ir a ver.

Camino sigilosa por los pasillos, hasta llegar a su destino propiciado. Ahí pudo notar a tres personas muy conocidas, se acerco un poco más, y observo con precisión que se trataba del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, se sintió alivia por un momento. Pero algo andaba mal ¿Qué hacían ellos en el hospital? No parecía que tuviesen heridas algunas. Continúo examinándolos de pies a cabeza; cuando noto algo raro, Shikamaru y Choji cargaban un cuerpo, no podía distinguir de quien trataba así que decidió salir de su escondite.

Sus ojos no paraban de mirarlo, su corazón se acelero a mil por hora y, sus ojos jades traslucían lágrimas, y solo soltó un susurro con voz quebrada.

— Sasuke.

**O**o**O**o**To Be Continued **o**O**o**O**

**N/A: **Eso es todo el capitulo. Siento que es algo corto, pero prometo traer la continuación lo mas pronto que pueda, y será mas entretenida. La aparición de Sakura era necesaria, ya que ella también siente algo por Sasuke y es indispensable para salvar la vida del muchacho, y bueno Ellie, tu que haz leído la mayor parte de mi historia, notaras que cambia "radicalmente" la narración. Bueno te diré que los capítulos que tenía publicados en otra parte serán muy distintos a los que estén aquí.

¿La razón? Muy simple: No me gustaba como iba quedado, no me dejaba ese sabor de boca al cual yo quería llegar, y bueno, me vi obligada a re escribir. Este capitulo mas o menos me agrado, y me eche a la imaginación a escribirlo, por eso me atreví a cambiarlo.

La trama es la misma que la de antes. Tengo definido lo que quiero llegar a hacer con los personajes, el final lo tengo dando vueltas en mi cabeza en mas de una ocasión, lo he visto y me fascina como quedara el epilogo y todo, mas sin embargo no se como llegar a ese "preciado" final, por eso me he visto a re escribir demasiadas veces los capítulos. Perdonen eso u.u

Me gustaría saber su opinión, si es que merezco baldes de agua fría, o amenazas de muerte xD todo es bien recibido, además… es gratis jajajaja Xd

Sasuke regresara a Konoha, esa es la incógnita y el temor de Shikamaru. ¿La hokage lo aceptara? ¿Por qué estaba tan mal herido Sasuke? Mmm… Interesante. Opinen y saquen sus deducciones.

**Glosario**

_**Fluoxetin:**_ es un fármaco con propiedades antidepresivas. Está indicado para tratar la depresión moderada a severa, el trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo (TOC), la bulimia nerviosa, trastornos alimentarios en general, los trastornos de pánico y el trastorno disfórico premenstrual.

_**Tafil:**_ (No encontré una buena definición de esta, pero les diré según lo que yo se) Es un medicamento altamente adictivo, ya que según los que lo han tomado, es maravilloso, ya que ayuda a disminuir muestras de pánico y a estabilizar los nervios propagados. También puede funcionar para reconciliar el sueño. Solo pude ser recibido si el doctor o psiquíatra se le ha recomendado. En pocas palabras es una droga tranquilizadora.

_**Vicodina: **_Es la droga que utiliza . El principal riesgo es provocar lesiones hepáticas. La tolerancia física a la droga, después de uno uso prolongado, puede producir que sean necesarias dosis mayores para lograr el mismo alivio contra el dolor. El Vicodin, pueden llevar al daño del hígado, o casos de complicaciones respiratorias.


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía

**N/A: **En este capi veremos más ShikaIno. Por otra parte GRACIAS A QUIENES ME LEEN: Neith Wayland, Pilar, Daga Uchiha, Daphne Stewart, Ellie Kino, Nico Haruka (Nueva lectora, genial, eso me motiva) y a Patyy.

* * *

**【ツ】****¡El camino de lo prohibido! ****【ツ】**

O**o**O**o**O** Capítulo 2 **O**o**O**o**O

* * *

Su corazón le latía tan deprisa que en un instante llego a pensar que saltaría de su pecho, pues aquella situación lo ameritaba.

La sangre le cubría por todos lados. Desde sus guantes de látex, que antes solían ser blancos relucientes, ahora se teñían de un rojo carmesí intenso; hasta salpicarse la bata y parte de su definido rostro. La operación del joven era más complicada de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Con cuidado, una enfermera -de último semestre del curso- le paso una sueva toallita sobre su ancha frente, limpiándole delicadamente el sudor que le escurría por sus hebras rosadas.

— ¡Sasuke! — meditaba la chica con aparente preocupación.

—Doctora, Haruno —le llamo un compañero que trataba de ayudar —hay que cortar por aquí—le indico aun costado del chico— la carne se esta infectado y la infección puede propagarse si no la datemos a tiempo.

—Ya, ya. Lo sé muy bien —estaba alterada, eso era un hecho seguro.

Las horas traslucían y aparentemente no había avance, hasta que…

La maquina que vigilaba el estado de Sasuke comenzó a soltar un pitido chillante, lo cual solo indicaba una cosa.

— ¡No, no, no! —dijo Sakura en voz suficientemente alta para notarse su dolor y angustia, a la vez.

— ¡Lo estamos perdiendo! —grito su compañero, llevando en un instante las planchas para tratar de revivirlo. Sakura se las arrebato y las coloco abruptamente en el pecho despejado del traidor Uchiha, pero no resulto.

— ¡Mierda! —lo intento de nuevo — ¡Vamos Sasuke! Reacciona —y por tercera ocasión lo intento, esta vez con las lágrimas a flote, pero nada.

El doctor secundario, con toda la pena que cargaba sobre su lomo, solo podía ver a la rosada desmoronarse sobre el torso de aquel azabache. Quería articular palabra alguna, pero su voz se le escabullo a quién sabe dónde.

—S-señorita, Haruno —carraspeo su garganta con el fin de aclarase la voz. Le toco su hombro en señal de apoyo— Lo lamento tanto.

—Sa-Sasuke —y rompió en llanto. No lo podía creer, después de tantos años de sufrir tras su partida, ahora lo tenía en frente de sí, pero nunca quiso que fuera en esa situación — ¡No! todavía hay que intentarlo, no sabemos si su corazón aun este… —sin terminar de hablar, tomo las planchas y las puso en el pecho de Sasuke, pero esta vez a un nivel mas elevado, que ocasiono un destello y sonido estruendoso al impactarse con el pecho de éste.

—Sa-Sakura, calmante por favor —le agarro por las manos, evitando que siguiera continuando. La abrazo acercándola a su persona—no hay nada que podamos hacer ya. Es la naturaleza del ser humano: nacer, crecer y morir.

Grave error, no debió de haber pronunciado la palabra _"morir"_ no cuando estaban hablado de un Sasuke probablemente muerto enfrente de Sakura, esa fue la gota que derramo el bazo.

La chica se separo bruscamente; le dedico una mirada acecina, regresando a donde Sasuke, esta vez golpeando con sus manos el tronco de él.

— ¡Estúpido! Maldita sea ¡Reacciona Sasuke! —sin dejar el lloriqueo de un lado, los demás la observaban. Era una situación difícil — ¡Con un carajo! —pudo sentir como su corazón se partía a la mitad. Antes lo había perdido, pero tenia la esperanza de que regresaría… en cambio ahora, ahora no tenia nada — ¡Con un demonio! Sa-sasuke, reacciona, reacciona por favor, reacciona Sasuke. No me dejes sola, no una vez más —susurro muy apenas audible, y se hecho a llorar en su corazón inerte.

**O**~**O**~**O**~**O**~**O**

La inquietud la carcomía por dentro, hace horas que su equipo y ella presentaron a Sasuke Uchiha dentro del hospital y todavía no tenían notica alguna sobre el estado de él. Sentada en la sala de espera, veía pasar de un lado a otro a infinidades de médicos, con camillas y enfermos de gravedad, iban y venían como alma que lleva el diablo, eso la ponía mas desesperada. Ya no tenia uñas que comerse, pues en una simple noche se las había terminado completitas.

—Tks. Mujer ¿quieres tranquilizarte? —la cuestiono Shikamaru, haciendo que la platinada saliera de sus fúnebres pensamientos.

Suspiro profundamente. —Eso intento, Shika —hizo una pausa pequeña, y continuo —pero ya hace bastante tiempo que están metidos ahí y no sabemos nada al respecto.

—Hmp. Cómo si me importara.

— ¿Ha? —Lo miro curiosa— a ¿Qué te refieres?

—Nada mujer. Nada —su expresión continuaba absuelta y aburrida —Ni si quiera se por qué estamos aquí. Digo, ya cumplí tu capricho de traerlo a Konoha, ya es tiempo de que regresemos a casa, como Chouji.

—Shikamaru Nara —frunció el entre cejo —en primera, Chouji tenia unos asuntos pendientes de suma importancia y no podía quedarse, de lo contrario estaría segura que él hubiera sido mas humano que tú. En segunda, señor sabelotodo, no estas obligado a permanecer aquí, bien puedes irte a tu casa a dormirte como el vago que eres —le dijo, es mas, casi le grito.

— ¡Shhh! Quieres callarte, te recuerdo que estamos en un hospital —la desafío posando su dedo sobre los labios de ella —problemática, si yo estoy aquí contigo es porque me prometí a mi mismo que nuca, pese la situación que fuera, nunca de los nunca te dejaría sola —la miro fijo. En verdad sus ojos eren un atributo que le encantaba, así que para apreciarlos se acerco un poco en torno a ella, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros, sintiendo su cálido respirar. En ese momento le invadieron las ganas y el deseo de probar todo sus labios y se podía adentrarse a más, no obstante, no ere el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Se contuvo —Yo estoy contigo, y quiero que sepas que te apoyo.

—S-Shika —aparto la vista, pues no podía evitar el pequeño sonrojo colado en sus mejillas. Él se separo y se puso a una buena distancia, pero no tan lejos porque le gustaba sentirla cerca —Lo se, y lo aprecio mucho. Gracias.

—Tks. No es nada mujer —coloco las manos en sus bolsillos, sin dejar de mirarla de reojo. Una prorroga paso y esta vez Shikamaru se puso los pantalones para indagar en aquello que tanto le dolía como respuesta, tal vez se arrepentiría luego —Oye Ino… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Bueno, ya me hiciste una —sonrió fingidamente, quería animarse un poco, cosa que no le resulto para nada — y ¿Qué es?

Tomo aire antes de empezar.

—Etto. A ti… este, a ti —tartamudeo con afán, ya que le costaba trabajo o más bien, temía por la respuesta de ella, la cual, ya sospechaba por afirmación. Rodo los ojos, decidió que hacerlo lo mas rápido seria lo mejor que andarse con rodeos — ¡Uf! A ti ¿todavía te gusta Sasuke, Ino?

Lo miro sorprendida… ¿a que venia eso?

—Bueno, yo… —no sabía que responder, así que bajo la mirada y callo.

—Tks. No digas nada tu silencio lo dice todo —examino con cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos y se puso a pensar, muy común en él —_por la forma en que actúa, yo diría que el bastardo ese no solo le gusta… Problemática cosa, yo enamorado de ella, y ella enamorado de otro. Menudo problema. _

Sentados y sin decir nada, a Ino le parecía que los minutos pasaban lentamente, y el ambiente de apoco se convertía algo incomodo para ambos. Por primera vez en su vida, Ino no sabia que decir y estaba en un silencio triunfal no propio de ella y muy irreal para todos los que le conocían.

El chico vago tosió un poco. —Maldito dolor de garganta —susurro y volvió a toser.

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¡Ham! Si, no te preocupes —la miro de frente y su tono de voz cambio —mejor preocúpate por Sasuke.

—Shikamaru, no seas así.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—Pues… de esa manera, tú no eres así de frio, tu eres mas sutil —le tomo la mano —no te agrada Sasuke ¿verdad? de hecho, creo que desde que estábamos en la academia no te caía bien.

—Tks —apretó el agarre —siempre terminas poniéndome en una situación ó bastante problemática o muy incomoda.

—Shikamaru, no seas tonto. Mejor dime por qué no toleras a Sasuke.

—Tks. Y todavía lo preguntas —hizo una mueca de disgusto —Sasuke abandonó la villa, hizo que tanto Sakura como Naruto lo buscaran por mar y tierra. Organizamos una estrategia para traerlo de vuelta, en la cual aparte de no tener éxito casi morimos. La razón por que lo odio, es por su egocentrismo y su cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya entiendo. Estoy de acuerdo que Sasuke es un bastardo, y yo me prometí no volver a llorar pos su partida, a odiarlo y no amarlo. Si estoy aquí es por Sakura, porque se que para ella esto es muy delicado, por esa razón te convencí de tararlo de regreso y de quedarnos aquí. No quiero que confundas las cosas Shikamaru, mi amor por Sasuke quedo enterrado desde el momento que cruzo la puerta de salida, ahora lo que siento por él es mas que desprecio y lastima —con la mirada vacía le soltó la mano al cabeza de piña, sabia que en parte lo que decía era mentira, ella todavía sentía algo por Sasuke, pero sus sentimientos eran débiles, ahora había aparecido otra persona en su corazón y haría lo posible por olvidarse de Sasuke y dedicarse a esa otra persona —Shika, tus razones de odiarlos son circunstancias recientes, lo que no me deja claro del por qué lo odiabas cuando íbamos a la academia.

— ¡Bha! Eso es otra razón sencilla —se acerco a la cara de la rubia y aprisiono su nuca con delicadeza — él me robo algo que yo quería demasiado, y aun sigo anhelando hasta hoy en día —susurro cerca de los labios rosados de ella. De apoco cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por las innumerables sensaciones que le transitaban. Ino parecía no molestarle inclusive pareciera que lo disfrutaba, lo que le hizo pensar a Shiamaru que en verdad había olvidado al idiota Uchiha.

Los dos saboreaban el aliento del otro. Shikamaru impaciente comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de ella en un toque ligero, pero…

— ¡Ino! ¿Dónde estas, cerda? —gritaron no muy lejos de ahí, lo que provoco que se separar bruscamente — ¡Por fin te encuentro!

— ¡Sakura! —corrió hacia donde se encontraba la susodicha — ¿y Sasuke? ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Está bien? ¡Vamos Sakura, dime algo!

—… — Shikamaru la observaba tan inquieta, que por un momento pensó que lo del "beso" que se darían, no era más que una farsa. No se engañaba, la rubia todavía sentía algo por Sasuke, y solo lo utilizaba para olvidarlo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, esa actitud le desgarraba.

—Tranquila, cerda —sonrió ampliamente —Todo salió bien, y Sasuke se encuentra estable. No fue una situación fácil —su rostro se desboco cuando recordó la posible muerte de su amado —pero lo importante es que logramos salvarlo y curar sus malestares, por ahora solo duerme ¡Es increíble, cerda! Ni si quiera esta inconsciente, por lo que pronto estará como nuevo.

— ¿En verdad? —de pronto sintió un gran alivio manifestarse en su cuerpo y alma, no conteniéndose de la alegría, abrazo a Sakura —que alivio. Frente hiciste un excelente trabajo, yo sabia que lo salvarías, yo confió en ti.

—Ya, ya. Basta de escenitas cursis —sonrió la rosada separándose de ella —Ino, ve a tu casa a descansar, yo y el equipo entero nos quedaremos a monitorear a Sasuke.

—De acuerdo, eso are frente, pero tu también deberías descansar.

— ¡Bha! No puedo, me toca turno esta noche… y hay un Sasuke que necesita de mi —se sonrojo. Ella lo amaba todavía, pero sabía que su amiga también le atribuía —Cerda, necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente. ¿Qué te parece si mañana voy a la florería?

—Hai. No hay problema, ahí te esperare.

Sakura vio como su amiga caminaba en dirección a la salida, seguida de Shikamaru. La forma de alivio plasmada en la cara de la platinada le ponía a pensar ¿acaso, volverían a ser rivales por el mismo chico? Tenia que atar cabos y hablar con ella respecto a sus emociones, si no mal recordaba, Ino le había comentado que se enamoro de un chico, mas no le dijo el nombre a quien pertenecía

* * *

**N/A: **Eso es todo por hoy. Me tarde un poco en traerles continuación, pero las presiones escolares me quitan el tiempo del día y acaban conmigo x.x

Por ahí me preguntan que si abra lemon (mirada a Ellie xD) yo digo que puede que si, puede que no. No estoy segura, pese a que me considero una gran ferviente del lemon y mi mente pervertida, nunca he escrito uno, así q eso esta por debatirse, todos saben que es muy diferente leerlo que escribirlo. Aunque confieso que si tenia pensado escribir un poco de hentai pero no describirlo de todo a todo jajaja XD algo leve para empezar, y sería solo con una pareja, ya sea Ino con Shika o Ino con Sasuke (prefiero el InoSasu xD) Eso ya lo veremos cuando las cosas vallan tomando su rumbo.

En el próximo capitulo prometo que estará mas emocionante, pues el regreso de Sasuke traerá muchas revueltas y manifestaciones. Recuerden que todavía falta averiguar del por qué encontraron a Sasuke al borde de la muerte y sobre quién lo haya provocado.

Nada. Me gustaría saber que les pareció, eso es todo.

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

^ Gracias por leerme ^


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

* * *

**【ツ】****¡El camino de lo prohibido! ****【ツ】**

O**o**O**o**O** Capítulo 3 **O**o**O**o**O

* * *

La noticia de que el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha estaba de regreso en la aldea, pronto se escabullo de un lado a otro pasando de boca en boca. Era un chisme recién salidito del horno, aun estaba calientito y no faltaban las malas lenguas que alardearan de manera equivocada a los hechos, pero cosas como esas eran de menor importancia.

Sasuke estaba descansando en el hospital siendo custodiado por la misma Sakura. Era de lo que más se hablaba, incluso se decía que ellos dos tenían un amorío, pero ya era trivial.

La campanilla sonó, avisando que alguien entraba a la florería.

—¡Cerda! —grito desbocando su entusiasmo.

—¡Hay! Frentezota —se sobresalto un poco y suspiro aliviada al saber que se trataba de ella —no grites de esa manera frente, me asustaste.

—Que delicada me saliste, cerda.

Las dos se miraron con rivalidad para que unos minutos después dar comienzo a grandes carcajadas.

—Y dime frente ¿qué te trae por aquí? —se quito el mandil de trabajo para sentirse mas cómoda —Digo, aun no estamos en halloween como para que me visites.

—Jajá que graciosa Ino —rió con aparente sarcasmo —Como sea. Cerda te parece si damos una vuelta, tú y yo necesitamos hablar sobre cierto tema.

—¿Ahora? —la rosada asintió en silencio. Miro el mostrador como queriendo buscar en él una excusa para librarse —No, no puedo Sakura. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer ahora mismo, así que tendrá que esperar.

Se coloco el mandil de nueva cuenta y se dirigió detrás del mostrador para ponerse a arreglar un florero que tenía al alcance.

Sabía a lo que se refería su amiga. Conocía bien el tema al que quería llegar ella, pero simplemente para Ino le era una situación incomoda hablar y trataba evitarlo.

—Bien, en ese caso para mí no es problema quedarme aquí y hablar, así hasta te puedo ayudar —sonrió con sinceridad.

—¿Ha? No como crees, seguro que tienes cosas por hacer frente, no quiero quitarte tu tiempo —rió con nervios.

—Vamos Ino —la animo —. Se que esto es difícil para ti y para mi también lo es, pero no podemos evitar algo que esta en nuestras caras. Es mejor hablarlo ya de una vez por todas.

Odiaba que la conociera tanto. Suspiro cansina y asintió.

También odiaba que siempre tuviera la razón.

—Entonces, te preguntaré esto —se rasco sus cabellos rosados y continuo — Ino, espero que me contestes con sinceridad… ¿por qué decidiste traer de vuelta a Sasuke y no abandonarlo? —su vista jade se apago.

—Pues… lo hice por ti Sakura. Sé que tu amor por él nunca cambiara pese a todo —la miro de frente compartiendo su dolor —te quiero y solo quiero que seas feliz, por eso me olvide de el odio que le tengo y te lo traje.

—Ino, lo agradezco —la abrazo con cariño —tú sabes que lo que más anhelo es estar con Sasuke él es mi todo; pero me da miedo volver a ser tu rival y dejar de ser amigas por un chico.

La rubia rió con aparente preocupación.

—Frente no seas tonta —y rió más. Claro, risa fingida a causa de nervios —no te preocupes por ser rivales de Sasuke… ¡Por Kami! ¡NO! —negó con la cabeza —sabes que yo no siento nada por él. Sasuke pertenece a la niñez y ahí se quedó y estoy segura que no volverá.

—Confió en ti Ino y además sé que en tu corazón ya hay otra persona —la miro con picardía haciendo que se le sonrojaran las mejillas —Pillina. Tienes que contarme todo. ¿Quién es él? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Es guapo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es fuerte? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Vamos Ino, dímelo! —chillo.

—Ya, ya. Sakura no es para tanto —llevo una mano a su frente en señal de vergüenza —Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Sakura, tú lo has visto muchas veces. Yo lo conozco desde hace tiempo, gracias a mis padres. Es bastante guapo. Tiene mi misma edad y solo es más grande que yo por un día. Y sí, tiene la fuerza que se pudiera envidiar, pero su mayor especialidad es la estrategia… —se le iluminaron sus ojos.

Analizaba sus respuestas y pronto cayo a la conclusión. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—¡Oh por Kami! Ino ¿no me digas que te gusta S…

—¡Cállate frente! —se apresuro a tapar su boca. Pues había notado que alguien más entro a la florería y estaba observándolas un tanto confundido —¡Hola Shika!

—¡Hey! Pero mira Ino, es Shikamaru —la miro juguetonamente y pico sus costillas con su codo. Después tosió para despistar —Bueno cerda, me tengo que ir, quiero estar con Sasuke cuando despierte.

—Tks. Que problemáticas son las mujeres —se rasco su cabeza con aburrimiento.

—Ya vez, así somos nosotras —le sonrió dulcemente.

—Y ¿qué era lo que tanto hablaban?

—Hum. Cosas de chicas, bobo.

—¡Puf! Eso se oye tan aburrido —bufo y ella rió.

O~O~O

—¡Sasuke! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo. Era realidad, estaba en la aldea y estaba vivo. —Teme.

Lo miro de espaldas sentado sobre su camilla, con la vista perdida en la ventana.

A él no le importo, estaba tan feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo y de la ultima batalla que tuvieron que, sin dudarlo más de dos veces se lanzo a abrazarlo con euforia.

—¡Que alegría teme!

Gruño por lo bajo. No había cambiado pero no negaba que también le daba felicidad de ver a su mejor amigo.

—Hmp —sonrió de lado.

—¡Cielos! No has cambiado para nada tu mal humor teme —le enseño todos sus dientes en una gran sonrisa zorruna.

—Naruto —lo miro con nostalgia y correspondió el abrazo. Era su mejor amigo, de hecho el único que tenía. —**Pe-perdón** —susurro como queriendo no ser escuchado.

—¿Sasuke? —sorprendió se aparto de él y lo miro. Era extraño pero en cierta manera se sentía feliz. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que palabras como esas no las repetiría así que trato de dejar el tema aun lado —Teme tienes que recuperarte que todos en l aldea están hablando sobre tu regreso.

Lo escuchaba hablar silenciosamente.

—Y las chicas están fuera de la puerta del hospital, quieren entra abárrete pero no las dejas, si no Sakura se pondría realmente celosa, y la conoces sabes como es ella siempre se desquita conmigo y sus golpes siempre duelen, porque desde tu partida ha mejorado bastante, tiene mucha fuerza y hasta ninja medico se convirtió, la favorita de la vieja Tsunade.

—¿Sakura? —dijo para él mismo mientras el chico rubio seguía hablando como si su boca tuviera vida propia.

La recordaba, recordaba a todos; a: Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, a Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru a Chouji a Ino…

Su pensamiento se detuvo a recordar a Ino. Recordó la noche en que lo encontraron, en como pidió desesperado la ayuda de la rubia y en como ella no dudo en ayudarlo.

Salio de sus pensares abruptamente.

—¡Sasuke despertaste! —se sentía orgullosa, lo abrazo con delicadeza por su estado.

—Sa-Sakura —correspondió su abrazo —**Gra-gracias.**

¡Kami! Como se le hacia difícil articulas esas palabras.

La chica se entusiasmo, tal vez en otro momento se abría lanzado a besarlo, pero había cambiado.

Los chicos conversaban como en los viejos tiempos. Sin saber cómo pero la habitación de llenaba de personas conocidas para el azabache.

Todos iban a visitarlo pero no obstante ni una sonrisa salio de sus labios. Seguía inexpresivo y de esas visitas ninguna era Ino y su equipo, cosa que le extraño.

¿Qué no la rubia estaba enamorada de él?

Por primera vez en su monótona vida se pregunto por una muchacha. Seguramente tras su partida todos habían cambiado y no sólo él. Pero su orgullo le evitaba ver a los ojos a cualquiera, no se sentía merecedor de aquellas alegrías en los rostros de sus compañeros… si acaso la sonrisa que le brindo un poco de calidez fue la de Naruto, su amigo que nunca le perdía la confianza.

—Sasuke Uchiha —con su voz capturo la atención de todos en la habitación. —eres un traidor de esta aldea y sorprendentemente estas de regreso. Hay asuntos que tienes que aclarar si quieres volver a vivir aquí. En cuanto te recuperes pasa a la oficina y hablaremos.

La voz de la hokage resonaba.

¿Volver a vivir en Konoha? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Para él la mayoría de las visitas le parecieron hipócritas. No estaba seguro de volver a vivir en esa aldea. No tenia hogar no tenia nada para volver, ningún motivo.

—Ino Yamanaña —pensó y se dibujo una sonrisa de lado.

**O**o**O**o**To Be Continued **o**O**o**O**

* * *

**N/A:** Me tarde algo, lo sé pero mi inspiración no daba mucho :/

Espero que les guste este capi y tratare de no tardar tanto en traer la continuación.

Gracias especiales a quienes siempre me leen: Daga Uchiha, nico haruka, Mi querida pilar, y edison n_n 

Bueno en le próximo capitulo se vera un reencuentro en Sasuke e Ino.

¡Feliz año 2011!

¿Qué tal la han pasado? Espero que bonito ^^

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

**^ Gracias por leerme ^**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

* * *

**【ツ】****¡El camino de lo prohibido!****【ツ】**

O**o**O**o**O**Capítulo 4**O**o**O**o**O

* * *

La recuperación de Sasuke era rápida, seguro que se debía a su buena condición física. Al chico aparentemente no le gustaban los hospitales, y por consiguiente fue dado de alta el mismo día en que despertó.

Tras una larga y estresante charla con la hokage (más que charla parecía sermón) consiguió de nueva vuelta vivir en territorios Uchiha, no obstante su bienvenida no era de a gratis, sus movimientos iban a ser vigilados uno a uno dentro de su misma casa, para sesionarse de que no estuviera planeando alguna estrategia que pudiera poner en peligro la aldea. Aun era considerado como a un enemigo peligroso.

—Ustedes —apuntó a los tres chicos que tenía frente a sus ojos azulados. —Serán clasificados a una importante misión. Su tarea consiste en vigilar…

—¿Vigilar? Si de eso se trata por qué no llama a un grupo de ambus y…

—¡Mocoso vulgar! —se desesperó Tsunade. —No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando —trato de calmarse, en vano —Ustedes serán los encargados de vigilar a Sasuke Uchiha dentro de sus territorios.

—¿QUÉ? —casi se le caí la boca al suelo al escuchar eso. —¿Por qué nosotros? —decía Ino llena de terror al imaginarse estar cerca de aquel chico.

—Porque yo así lo digo —se puso ruda. Pero después de un momento se tranquilizó —La verdad, fue petición misma de él, fue muy claro en que ustedes fueran los encargados de tal tarea.

—¿Y de cuándo acá, se le cumplen los caprichos a un traidor? O más bien ¿en que momento se le dice a alguien que será vigilado? Usted es la hokage, debería tomar mejor sus decisiones ¿no cree? —se puso serio. Lo menos que quería era toparse con Uchiha y menos que Ino estuviera cerca de él. —Tks.

—Shika —Ino lo miró, aún desconcertada.

—Pero qué demonios… —en un instante casi lo descuartiza con la mirada. — Esto no es un cumplimiento de caprichos, ni una cadena de favores. Yo tengo mis razones y sé por qué ustedes son los más capacitados para este trabajo. Ah —se detuvo y los retó. —Lo harán individualmente, cada uno se quedara con él un día y una noche. Comenzando hoy mismo, primero ira Yamanaka, después Nara y por ultimo Akimichi y esto se repetirá hasta nuevo aviso. Así que no quiero escuchar más quejidos… Ahora mis niños ¡Todos fuera! —gritó con llamas en sus ojos y al momento los tres chicos salieron hechos fuego.

Ino, ella sería la primera… ¡Joo! Esto no era una buena señal, definitivamente no lo era, sentía un presentimiento malo acompañado de un sutil escalofrío que recorrió su piel y una punzada atacó a su corazón.

—Ino —la llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos —Todo estará bien.

—Ah… sí Shika, lo estará —sonrió. Él la hacia sentir segura.

—Sólo recuerda… se profesional y no mezcles sentimientos. Estas para cumplir una misión, no para relacionarte con ese tipo… Entre más lejos estés de él mejor.

Era mejor… mejor para él mismo, puesto que además de preocupación, sentía algo de celos.

O~O~O

Las noticias corrían como pan caliente. Las personas de la aldea lo tenían en la mira, las chicas lo veían como a un objeto sexual… Sí sexual, ya que era el nuevo chisme que arrasaba las bocas entre mujeres. "_Dicen que Sasuke es muy poderoso… y no me refiero únicamente a su fuerza en combate"_ murmuraban las chicas cuando él pasaba a lado suyo. Los chicos que le envidiaban por su atractivo… todo volvía a ser como en un principio y formaba parte de su monótona vida. No habían cambiado en absolutamente nada.

—Hum… que idiotas todas. —Pensó de manera egocéntrica.

De verdad que lo eran, nadie se imaginaba que el chico tan deseado era virgen. Oh si, pues durante su corta vida no había tenido contactos cercanos con una chica, ni si quiera había besado a alguien. Pero prefería que las chicas lo desearan e hicieran volar su imaginación fantaseando con él, esto sólo alimentaba su ego.

El chico caminaba ahora rumbo a su antigua casa en el barrio Uchiha.

¡Oh, que amargas remembranzas! ¡Que ambiente tan somnífero… tan perturbador! Un rio de sangre corriendo frente a sus ojos, y la manera en que sus padres eran masacrados sin piedad… por su propio hermano.

¿Debería vivir ahí? ¡Claro que sí! De lo contrario sería un maldito cobarde. ¡Espera! Ya había huido de la aldea, eso lo convertía en un cobarde y un patán

—Ino Yamanaka… maldita la hora en que me trajiste de vuelta a este basurero —golpeó la mesa con brusquedad.

—_¿Por qué demonios no te has ido?_

—Sabes de sobre manera que odio este lugar mas de lo que te odio a ti. Pero no puedo simplemente huir… levantaría sospechas, deberías de saber eso, es algo básico.

—_¿Cuál es tu objetivo ahora?_

—Vivir tranquilamente aquí por un tiempo. Fingir que me interesa esta aldea —el desprecio en su cara se hizo evidente.

—_¿Y ella?_

Sonrió de lado con astucia. —Me divertiré.

—_¿Crees que es momento de restablecer tu clan?_

—Hum… —una sonrisa sínica se dibujo en su rostro. —Será divertido.

O~O~O

Con temor y su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, decidió pisar territorio con piernas tambaleantes. ¿Adónde debería entrar? Estaba sumergida en un caos de miedo y nerviosismo. Camino un poco más… despacio, no queriendo causar ni un mínimo ruido…

A lo lejos pudo divisar una silueta, sentada sobre el borde de un pozo. Era él.

—Sasuke —susurró y se paró en seco. Sus pies ya no podían seguir avanzando. Su mirada se quebró y bajo la vista hacia la tierra que pisaban sus suelos.

—¡Vaya! Por fin llegas… Yamanaka

Levantó la vista de un momento a otro, y se encontró con la mirada fría y negra del azabache. Ella, queriendo opacar sus sentimientos, le miro de arriba abajo con desprecio.

—Uchiha —lo llamó —luces terrible.

—Hum —sonrió divertido. —No he probado comida decente. ¿Tú sabes cocinar? Supongo que deberías saberlo, ya que eres mujer.

—¿He? —Enarcó una ceja, pero no se sorprendió, era predecible que Sasuke fuera machista —¿perdón?

—¿Estás sorda? —se cruzó de brazos, con superioridad —Las mujeres únicamente son buenas para cocinar, sí tú no sabes hacerlo... Bueno entonces no eres buena para nada.

—¿Quién… quién te has creído? —se puso roja de coraje. —Yo no vengo a cumplir tus estúpidos deseos, yo no soy tu niñera Uchiha... ¡Aag! Que estúpido.

¡Wow! Lo llamó estúpido. Esa chica le había perdido el respeto, ahora era grosera y altanera. Justo lo que Sasuke buscaba: diversión, ella se había convertido en su nueva fuente de entretenimiento. Pero tenía calculado muchos más planes para ella, más que única diversión ella iba a servirle para algo más… Sin embargo, debía indagar en sus sentimientos, descubrir y sacar a flote el amor que –según creía él- la chica aun emanaba hacia el morocho.

—_Control Ino, control —pensaba para sí —recuerda lo que te dijo Shikamaru: ser profesional, no relacionarme con él, debo evitarlo._

**O**o**O**o**To Be Continued**o**O**o**O**

* * *

**N/A: **Tarde mil ocho mil de años de subir, lo sé.

Está corto el capítulo, lo sé.

He perdido mi musa de inspiración, lo sé.

Lo es lo mismo de antes, lo sé.

La universidad absorbe mi cerebro. Es mi única excusa.

No estoy segura de tener lectores todavía, pero intentare retomar este proyecto, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias D:

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

**^ Gracias por leerme ^**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje con groserías.

* * *

**【ツ】****¡El camino de lo prohibido!****【ツ】**

O**o**O**o**O **Capítulo 5 **O**o**O**o**O

* * *

Esa tarde dentro de los aposentos Uchiha, fue la peor de las infortunas que tuvo que padecer. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué el tiempo no avanzaba? Deseaba que las horas pasaran rápidamente, para que al menos su agonía se disipara, pero no. El tiempo era cruel, y el sonido que hacían los segunderos del reloj ¡Agg, ese sonido tortuoso! La volvía loca.

Tal parece que el único divertido era el Uchiha, aunque también la situación comenzaba a tensarlo. Era un ambiente incómodo y el aire era denso. Él no tenía experiencia con chicas y no sabía exactamente de qué hablar, tan poco es que el chico fuera un parlanchín y poco le interesaba hablar con ella. Sólo sabía que se estaba aburriendo.

Ella quería permanecer lo más lejos posible de su vista, pero tenía que vigilarlo, esa era su misión. Le echó una mirada disimulada desde la otra habitación. Él estaba en su cuarto y ella en la cocina.

Lo vio intacto, acostado en su cama y con la vista perdida al techo. Lo observó detenidamente, sin que este no se diera cuenta… o al menos eso pensaba ella. ¡Cielos! De verdad que su cuerpo había crecido, su espalda era ancha y amplia, al igual que sus hombros tan varoniles, y ese nuevo ropaje que usaba que dejaba al descubierto su torso…

—¡Dios! —se mordió el labio inferior.

—Vaya, estas tan aburrida que ahora fantaseas conmigo —sonrió de lado.

—¿He? —sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y lo observó acercarse a donde ella estaba. —Uchiha, seamos claros. De todas las personas en esta aldea yo soy la que más te odia y la que menos quiere tener contacto visual contigo. —Su voz se volvió fría, tan fría que al chico le sorprendió, pero éste no se inmutó.

—¿Me odias? Hmn… ¿desde cuándo? —se sentó enfrente de ella y la miró desafiante. —Recuerdo que tú eras la chiquilla vulgar que se me ofrecía y se colgaba a mis espaldas.

—¡Hey Uchiha! Bájale a tu tono de voz, que hablas de mí como si yo fuese una cualquiera. —Estaba a punto de estallar. Ella se le ofrecía, se sintió avergonzada porque él tuviera esa imagen tan baja de ella.

—Eso es lo que yo recuerdo de ti. Te enfrentabas a las demás niñas por llamar mi atención. Hmnp ¡Que estúpidas todas!

—¡Estúpido lo serás tú! —y ella estallo abriendo la boca y soltando innumerables insultos. —¡¿Quién carajos te crees para venir y degradarme de esa forma?! ¡No eres la gran mierda! lo dejaste de ser desde el día en que tu puto trasero se marchó de aquí. Presumes de gran fuerza, pero…

Tragó saliva. Sus ojos querían estallar en llanto, tenía ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía a ciencia exacta el porqué de su llanto, si a fin de cuentas estaba diciéndole toda la verdad que ella estaba ocultando por mucho tiempo. Pero no pudo contenerse, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos azulados.

—Presumes de fuerza, pero dime, de qué te sirve tener tanto poder y el haber cumplido tu venganza, si por dentro eres un ser inferior, tan frio como el hielo, y lleno de odio —lo miró con repudia —¡Qué asco me das Uchiha!

Él callado sin decir nada, la miró a los ojos, sin siquiera parpadear. Desde un punto de vista externo, pudiera parecer que estaba siendo regañado y por dentro analizaba cada uno de sus insultos, pero no era así. Él estaba sereno, tranquilo y con su pose de superioridad, cosa que hacía sentir más incomoda a la chica.

Hubo silencio. ¡5 minutos de jodido silencio!

—¿Es todo? —habló por fin el azabache.

—… — No pudo hablar. Su garganta se cerró y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Hmp —se acercó a ella, y ésta por inercia retrocedió despavorida —Te afectó el hecho de que yo me fuera, y por lo visto, te afectó demasiado, y ahora estas descargando tu ira con insultos. Odio que una mujer se rebaje al nivel de insultar, se ve tan grotesca.

—¡Estúpido! —lo maldijo miles de veces. Pero la cercanía de él para con ella, comenzaba a hacerle temblar los pies, y él lo notó.

—Tú me amas. No te engañes a ti misma, si no me amaras, no me hubieras ayudado esa noche, ni me hubieras traído de regreso.

—¡Noooo! —gritó lo imposible. —¡Eso no es verdad! Yo te odio, te desprecio, te aborrezco…

—Si me odias tanto como dices… ¿por qué no me mataste en ese instante? ¡¿Por qué me trajiste de regreso a esta mierda de aldea?!

—¿Qué dices? —Se limpió las lágrimas. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada como en ese instante. —Si ganas de matarte no me hacían falta, pero no lo hice, porque sería aprovecharme de tu pobre situación, y además, yo soy mucha mejor persona que tú. ¡Claro que sí! Yo no soy una asesina… Ni una **c-o-b-a-r-d-e **—se lo recalcó, letra por letra.

¡Bingo! Dio en el asunto del meollo, le dio al clavo. Eso era lo que hacía desatar los nervios de Sasuke

Se enfureció. ¡Oh! Había hecho despertar a la fiera.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! —la tomó del brazo fuertemente, encarándose.

—¡Un maldito cobarde, Uchiha!

Apretó mas su brazo, dejándole sus dedos pintados en su carne blanca, casi destrozándolo. Ella se quejó, y quiso golpearlo, pero él se adelantó a sus movimientos y atrapó sus dos manos, quedando expuesta ante él.

—No eres la indicada para decir estas cosas. Odio a la gente como tú, no eres en nada diferente a los demás. Eres de esas personas superficiales que solo juzgan sin conocer razones.

Poco a poco, fue aflojando su agarre, mientras apretaba los dientes. No era momento de exaltarse y menos con ella.

—Sasuke —susurró. Notó que su mirada de furia se había apagado, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, una tristeza profunda que no fue capaz de descifrar Ahora se sentía mal, y era verdad, ella no conocía las razones de sus actos… tal vez si le brindaba confianza, él podría desahogarse con ella, y de esta manera entenderlo.

—Olvídalo —la soltó. —Sólo lárgate de aquí.

—No puedo hacer eso. Tengo que quedarme hasta la noche. —Evitó su mirada, pero su tono de voz seguía siendo frio.

Él no dijo más, y se volvió a su habitación, con la puerta abierta. Ella quedo pensativa, con un revolver de sentimientos. Por un lado, se sentía culpable, Sasuke le dio buenas razones para sentirse como la mala del cuento… y él como la víctima. ¡No! Sasuke es todo, pero nunca será la víctima, y no es que ella lo fuera, porque ambos eran orgullos y altaneros… Por otro lado se sentía tan humillada y denigrada, tanto que quería venganza…

Lo pensó dos veces, y el deseo de vengarse era más fuerte, aunque sabía que si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de convertirse en él.

—A estas alturas… qué importa —suspiró. —Sé lo que tengo que hacer, le brindare mi confianza, escuchare sus razones, y poco a poco lo enamoraré y después, le daré el golpe final.

¿Era correcto? Pensaba en regresársela, pero por un lado pensaba en Shikamaru, él no iba a estar de acuerdo, porque en parte ella sentía algo por Shika y el estar con Sasuke renacerían sus sentimientos. No, ella de verdad quería algo formal con el cabeza de piña, no podía hacerle eso.

—¡Bendito Kami, ilumíname!

* * *

Dentro de la oscuridad de su habitación, donde nadie pudiera verlo, ni oírlo, donde solo era él…

—_Eres patético._

—No estoy de humor como para aguantarte.

—_Así no lograras tu objetivo._

—Lo lograré, no olvides que estás hablando con Sasuke Uchiha.

—_Te haces pasar por mártir y haces llorar a una hermosa niña. ¡Vaya hombre!_

—Es mejor que te vayas, no quiero hablar contigo.

—_¿Tienes miedo? ¿Es porque temes que pueda ser descubierto?_

Gruñó conteniendo la rabia.

—_Ella es una controladora de mentes, no dudo que pronto pueda descubrirnos…_

—Su poder no esta tan desarrollado como para indagar en mi mente oscura.

—_No te confíes. Pensando de esa manera, nunca lograras que ella te vuelva a querer, si es que alguna vez te quiso, ya que solo eras un capricho de niña, capricho que ya logró superar. _

—Ella me ama a mí.

—_No. ¿Recuerdas a su amigo Nara? Ella siente algo muy fuerte por él, si quieres llamar de nuevo la atención de ella, deberías eliminar todos los obstáculos, y ahora, tu único obstáculo es ese chico Nara Shikamaru._

—Entonces lo haré. Adoro eliminar gente.

* * *

Titubeante, entró a su habitación, y lo vio recostado, con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Ey, Uchiha! —capturó su atención y colocó sus manos en su cintura. —¿Dónde se supone que tengo que dormir yo?

Enarcó una ceja. —Tú estás para vigilarme, no debes dormir, de lo contrario, qué clase de ninja serías.

Tenía razón. Odiaba que fuera tan inteligente. Resignada exhaló.

—Veo que estas mucho mejor de ánimo. —Esbozó una sonrisa despampanante.

—Igual tú.

—Quiero —Su mirada de perdió en el suelo. —Estuve reflexionando y quiero pedirte una disculpa.

Se sorprendió. —Está bien, lo acepto.

—¿Es todo lo que dirás? Se supone que debes ser más cortes y disculparte también tú. ¡Aiix!

La miró divertido. Pareciera que su pelea se había olvidado, ahora estaban relajados y calmados, disfrutando el momento.

—Eso no es algo que yo haga. —se hizo a un lado de la cama, indicándole que se acostara. —Ven, vamos a dormir.

Ella se sonrojo inevitablemente. —Me… me vas a dejar tu cama o qué.

—Tonta. Hmp, Solo hay una habitación disponible y esta es la única cama, o duermes conmigo o duermes en el suelo, porque yo no pienso moverme de aquí, lo único que puedo hacer es compartirte la cama.

—¡No, no! Yo no quiero dormir a tu lado.

—Entonces duerme en el suelo —y se hecho sobre toda su cama, sin dejarle espacio.

—¡Uchiha! —Se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

Se sentó al borde de la ventana, contemplando para sí sola, la luz que le brindaba la hermosa luna llena. Quería despejarse y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad y el aroma a flores de la noche. Sus pensamientos la llevaron a vagar y reflexionar sobre la existencia y su verdadera misión. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Para responder a aquella interrogante, primero debería de conocer, qué era aquello que la sociedad definía como correcto. ¡Kami! La vida parecía a veces tan difícil, tan llena de interrogantes, tan problemática.

—Shika…

¡Cielos! Ahora estaba pensando justo como él. Tal vez, el tiempo que había estado pasando juntos y sumándolo a que estaba enamorada de él, la había obligado a succionar unas pocas de las ideas y actitudes del morocho.

Sonrió dulcemente para sí misma, sin dejar de examinar el hermoso satélite de la noche.

—¿Cuándo decidirás declarárteme, baka?

Ella sabía que sus sentimientos eran compartidos por el controlador de sombras. Más de una vez tuvieron encuentros románticos, como la vez que fueron a la feria juntos y comieron golosinas a más no poder, o aquella otra ocasión en que fueron al balneario juntos.

—¡Jajá! Baka pervertido. —Se sonrojó al recordar lo sucedido.

Ino se había comprado un bañador que dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas piernas blancas. Que aunque era un bañador completo de una sola pieza y cubría su pecho, con ver únicamente sus piernas, la imaginación de Shikamaru volaba lejos.

* * *

Hacia un poco de frio en la noche. La brisa movía las ramas de los árboles y soplaba haciendo un ruido suave y esquicito. No podía conciliar el sueño y nuevamente era gracias a Ino.

No obstante, esta vez no despertó después de haber tenido una fantasía con ella. Ahora se trataba del nerviosísimo y la preocupación que irrumpían su cabeza. No podía negarlo, le inquietaba la idea de que la rubia estuviera cerca de Uchiha, le preocupaba demasiado. Tal vez él quisiera aprovecharse de la situación y hacerle algo a Ino…

—¡Demonios! —Arrugó su frente en señal de disgusto.

Estaba exagerando. Uchiha no era de esos que gustaban de acosar mujeres, después de todo, su corazón albergaba rencor y para nada amor.

—Que problemático. —Tomó una bocanada de aire y se tranquilizó.

Todo iba a estar bien, ella era fuerte y no iba a permitir que nadie la tocara ni que hiciera algún daño. Y si por alguna extraña razón, el azabache quería pasarse de listo, él mismo ya se enfrentaría a Sasuke al día siguiente, después de todo, le tocaba la guardia a él.

* * *

—Aggr —gruñó para si mismo.

La estaba observando mientras fingía dormir. Admitía que se miraba linda bajo el resplandor de la Luna. Pero se había llenado de rabia cuando ella comenzó a divagar por Shikamaru. La había escuchado, a ella y todas las tonterías que decía sobre él.

—Eliminaré todos mis obstáculos.

Maliciosamente ingeniaba un plan, sin ser descubierto.

**O**o**O**o**To Be Continued**o**O**o**O**

* * *

**N/A:**¡Uf! Por fin traje continuación xD

La verdad estoy muy sorprendida y quiero agradecer a las personas que me siguieron leyendo, pese a la demora que tengo en actualizar. Sinceramente, no creí que alguien me siguiera leyendo / Muchisisisisisimas gracias, de verdad.

Ahora estoy de vacaciones, y tendré más tiempo para actualizar.

El próximo capítulo habrán celos ojujuju! Celos por parte de ambos hombres… y prontito traeré el lemon. Aún estoy indecisa, no sé si escribir un lemon fuerte o medio. No sé, dependerá de mi musa pervertida xD

¡Gracias de nuevo! Me anima bastante :D

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

**^ Gracias por leerme ^**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

* * *

**【ツ】****¡El camino de lo prohibido!****【ツ】**

O**o**O**o**O **Capítulo 6**O**o**O**o**O

* * *

**.**

Soltó un suspiro ambiguo, que brotaba de su interior reflejando toda la pesadez acumulada por la preocupación que le albergó durante aquella noche. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser justo ella? Habiendo tantas kunoichis en servicio que bien podrían encargarse de tal mandato.

—Tks… que problemático —susurró con la vista perdida al suelo, mientras que sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

Giró la cabeza y le miró detalladamente antes de encenderlo, como para cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien. Así era Shikamaru, el amante secreto de la rubia, quien quería cuidarla y protegerla hasta en sus sueños.

Definitivamente, él daría su vida misma tan solo para que ella sonriera, pero era un gallina, un completo cobarde que no podía expresarle todos sus sentimientos. Siempre que lo intentaba, su garganta se cerraba, se quedaba sin saliva, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sudaba horrores… ¡Era todo un derroche de adrenalina!

Pero todo aquello tenía una razón: sus ojos, esas cuencas azulinas lo atrapaban, no podía intentar hablar de lo mucho que la quería sin dejar de mirar a ese par de ojos azules, tan llenos de alegría que con un solo pestañeo lo llevaba a vagar y a perderse en sí mismo. No obstante, no se arrepentía, puesto que al mirarla a los ojos le transmitía paz, le devolvía a la vida.

—Tú eres perfecta, Ino. —encendió el cigarrillo y al momento se lo llevo a la boca, fumando así el contenido. —Realmente perfecta.

Con cada fumada se dejaba embriagar más, tanto que por estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, no notó que la chica a la que estaba cuidando, había comenzado a despertar.

—Ino, no te imaginas lo mucho que te quiero… —balbuceaba con un deje de tristeza. —No, no te quiero… te amo.

¿Qué? Al parecer el moreno aún no se había percatado que Ino ya estaba sentada en su cama y que estaba escuchándolo sin decir nada.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Eso era una confesión, independientemente si el chico lo había dicho directa o indirectamente, seguía siendo una confesión.

—¡Humn! Shika —bostezó, capturando así la atención de su acompañante, que ya la miraba algo asustado.

—¿I…Ino? —se quedó petrificado. Tal vez lo había escuchado… ¡No, no! Eso no podía ser, él había hablado muy bajo, no había manera en que alcanzara a escuchar, aunque siempre había posibilidades de que así fuera, existía un 50% de que sí y un 50% de que no, según cálculos estadísticos. ¡Demonios! Siempre tenía que deducir todo. Se odiaba en ese momento por eso.

—¡Buenos días Shikamaru! —Se estiró y de inmediato aspiró el aire, cosa que no disfrutó para nada, pues la habitación ya estaba difundida con la pestilencia del cigarrillo. —¿Qué es ese olor tan asqueroso? ¡Shikaa, deja de fumar! Ten un poco de consideración y no te aproveches de que estoy dormida. Sabes que odio el olor a tabaco, es tan asqueroso. —Tosió mientras el otro le miraba. —No seas bruto. ¡Apágalo!

Reaccionando por inercia lo aventó al piso, para apagarlo con un pisotón.

—Ya está, no seas tan ruidosa, mujer —fingió irritarse como de costumbre, pero la inquietud pudo más.

—Así está mejor, debes tratar de dejar ese vicio, no te dejará nada bueno. —Se levantó de su cama para estirar sus piernas.

Por más que quiso no pudo evitar mirar sus piernas tan frondosas, su vista se perdió en ellas, en lo largo que eran, y en los chamarros tan fornidos que poseía. Eran tan blancas y deliciosas… su mente comenzó a divagar y ya se imaginaba una situación erótica con ella… él sometiéndola y ella incrustando sus uñas en su espalda y gimiendo que parara, pero a la vez pidiendo por más…

¡Kami! Algo en su pantalón comenzó a reaccionar.

—¡Diablos! —pensó para sí y pronto se puso un cojín en la entrepierna para disimular la erección, e improvisando con la plática para tratar de disimular. —Aam…. Ino, no sé por qué te preocupa el hecho de que fume.

—Jaja es sencillo —se acercó en demasía a él, y este se envolvió en nervios por temor a que descubriera su actual estado. —Me preocupo porque te quiero, baka.

Se sonrojó, evitando mirarle a los ojos para no perderse nuevamente.

—Ino, cuando despertaste ¿escuchaste algo de lo que yo decía? Dime la verdad, por favor.

—¿He? —se sentó de nuevo sobre su cama, quedando frente a él. —La verdad es que no escuche nada, ¿Qué era lo que decías? —sonrió.

—Esto… pues, decía que —se animó mentalmente para confesárselo de una vez. —tú… yo… los dos —tragó saliva ruidosamente. —La verdad es que, Ino yo no simplemente te quiero… yo…

—¡Ajá! —sus ojos brotaban entusiasmo. Tal parece que Shika se armó de valor y sacaría a flote sus sentimientos.

El muchacho calló… la miró a los ojos tiernamente y no controlando sus piernas, se acercó hasta donde ella estaba. Se arrodilló, quedando así a la altura de su pecho.

—Eres hermosa.

Tomó con delicadeza su mano y la beso tímidamente, temiendo que fuera a romperla como tal muñeca de porcelana.

—Preciosa.

—Oh Shika..

—Shhhh… no arruines el momento, problemática.

Se acercó lentamente a sus labios. ¡Kami! Cuánto tiempo los había anhelado y ahora… casi se rosaba con ellos.

Un poco más… más cerca y podía probarlos, y al parecer Ino lo disfrutaba. La chica había cerrado sus ojos esperando el contacto, pero éste nunca llegó.

La puerta de su alcoba se abrió en un movimiento brusco, haciendo que ellos se separaran abruptamente, esperando que el presunto que abrió la puerta no los haya descubierto.

—Cariño ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Papá, te he dicho que no entres así a mi cuarto —infló los cachetes, evadiendo su sonrojo y la situación vivida segundos atrás. —Qué tal que me estaba cambiando, habrías visto a tu hija desnuda.

—No exageres princesa —notó que Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en el sofá. —¿Qué hace este vago aquí… en tu habitación? —frunció el entrecejo.

—Papito, él estaba preocupado por mí y vino a verme.

—Tks… que problemático —bostezó.

—Ya recuerdo que le diste una copia de la llave… ¿qué estaban haciendo?

—No se preocupe Inoichi, sólo conversábamos.

—Mm… seguro —su mirada para con Shikamaru era desafiante. —Debes irte ya, te toca la vigilancia en casa de Sasuke —se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero antes apunto a Shikamaru. —¡Tapate eso, que mi hija está presente!.

¿Taparse eso? ¿A qué se refería con "eso"'? Bajó la vista, y se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que su "amiguito" seguía erecto y duro como roca, más que nunca, tanto que sobresalía perfectamente de sus pantalones.

—¡Joder! —gruñó por su descuido. Cuando iba a besar a Ino su miembro se erecto más de lo que estaba, y por los nervios no le había tomado importancia.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —apartó su vista, totalmente apenada. Pero en el fondo disfrutaba de aquella hermosa vista que el morocho le otorgaba, así que disimuladamente le echaba un vistazo, mordiendo sus labios con desesperación, hasta que él decidió taparse e irse de ahí.

—Am… Ino… yo… —le dio la espalda para que no mirara. —Lo…. Lo siento yo, debo irme ahora.

Contemplando su espalda su gran bocota habló. —¡Qué grande es!

¡Oh dios! Le había dicho a Shikamaru que la tenía grande. ¡Qué gran tonta que era! Se regañó mentalmente por eso.

—Eem… ¿es que no piensas irte de una buena vez? —sonrojada lo echó.

Para esto, Nara sonrió disimuladamente y se despidió.

* * *

**.**

—Uchiha.

El solo mirarlo le producía asco.

—¿Quién eres tú?

El desprecio y el aborrecimiento por parte de ambos era eminente.

—Tks.

—Ya veo. Eres el amigo de Ino… Nara ¿cierto?

—Me importa un carajo si sabes mi nombre o no.

—Hmp —sonrió de lado— ¿Por qué tan frio?

—No me jodas, Uchiha. ¿Ahora pretendes que sea tu amigo?

—Pues sí… eso quiero, ser tu amigo y mostrarte que he cambiado.

—Dudo que sepas el significado de la palabra amistad. Además, por justo conmigo, ¿acaso no tienes al tonto de Naruto?

—Eres el único además de ella, que aborrecen mi existencia.

—Eres un traidor ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Flores y una cena lujosa para tu regreso?

El azabache enarcó una ceja. Comenzaba a irritarse y enfadarse, pero tenía que calmarse si quería que su plan funcionase.

—No le encuentro gracia a tu chiste.

—¡Mejor! No era para que te rieras.

El cabeza de piña paso a la casa de Uchiha sin previo aviso, sentándose en el suelo bajo una mesita de té. Enseguida, el poseedor del sharingan le acompaño sentándose frente a él, retándolo con la mirada.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Los silencios incomodos ya eran parte de la costumbre de Uchiha. Shikamaru sacó un cigarro (ya eran dos en un solo día), lo prendió y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Quieres uno? —le ofreció un cigarro de la cajetilla.

—No.

—Tks. —Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y susurro para sí mismo —marica.

Sasuke logró escucharlo, empuñó su mano. ¿Quién se creía para llamarle marica? Sin embargo, no debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, debía controlarse.

—Quiero a Ino. —habló de un momento a otro. Cruzando sus manos bajo su barbilla, dándole su pose de engreído.

Shikamaru al escucharlo, casi se traga el cigarro entero provocando que tosiera ruidosa y desesperadamente para evitar ahogarse con el humo. Cuando estuvo tranquilo lo enfrentó.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Para qué carajos quieres a Ino?

—Hmp. Quiero decir, que me gusta Ino.

—… —quedó petrificado, sin palabras.

Sabía que frente al Uchiha no era rival, que Ino pese a todo el odio que decía profesar por Sasuke, siempre resguardaba algo de amor por él.

Sasuke había dado en el blanco. Logró confundirlo y ahora era él quien se divertía. Cómo adoraba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

—El punto es, que siendo tú el mejor amigo de ella, quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla.

—¿Qué?

No podía articular palabra diferente a un "qué" ¿Es que estaba soñando y se trataba de un revolver de recuerdos que transformaba a un Sasuke enamorado de Ino? ¿Era posible que el vengador Uchiha, sintiera amor?

—He estado pensando seriamente en restablecer mi clan, y creo que Ino es la indicada.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella no es fea, para nada lo es. Y es diferente a mis locas fans, ya no me sigue como antes —soltó una risilla —incluso ahora me maldice y hasta se atreve a abofetearme… esa chiquilla me perdió el respeto.

—Y eso te gusta ¿eres masoquista o qué? Ella te odia, siente asco y repulsión cuando te ve. Cuando ve tu rostro es como si millones de insectos recorrieran su cuerpo.

—No hables por ella, tú no eres capaz de saber lo que siente ella cuando me ve.

—Soy su mejor amigo, me cuenta todo.

—¿Todo? —Hizo una pausa— ¿Incluso lo que pasó anoche?

—…—De nuevo se inmutó. ¡Mierda! Si ese bastardo se había atrevido a tocar a Ino, estaba muerto.

—¡Hmp! —se cruzó se brazos. —Supongo que no te contó. Así está mejor, después de todo son cosas privadas.

—Te equivocas, ella me contó todo, de principio a fin y me dijo que eres un bastardo poco caballeroso que no pudo cederle su cama y la dejo dormir en el suelo.

—Hmp —gruñó ruidosamente levantándose en el acto dirigiéndose a su habitación. Pero antes de continuar, se detuvo. —Te juro que Ino se enamorara de mí.

Sin esperar respuesta fue directo a su habitación.

—¡Puf! —infló sus cachetes, sacando el ultimo cigarrillo que fumaría en ese día. —Qué estúpido…

¡Kami! Su mente había reaccionado de manera muy rápida y de una manera tan perfecta que se sintió bien consigo mismo por tan magnifica respuesta.

Había lanzado su respuesta a la suerte, Ino no le había contado nada de su día y noche con Sasuke, así que solo fue un golpe de suerte.

Aun así, tenía muchas incógnitas a cuales quería atar cabos. Debía interrogarlo, cuestionarlo sobre sus planes y peor aún, no podía quedarse con la inquietud y no sabía cómo mierda la demás gente se queda tan tranquila sin ni siquiera imaginarlo..

¿Qué hacia el hombre más poderoso, con más rencor que cualquier otro humano, con esa sed de pelea y de sangre, ese hombre que no admitía derrotas, qué hacia el gran Sasuke Uchiha en el bosque a media noche y con tan mal estado físico, brotando sangre de sus heridas y a punto de morir? ¿Con quién había luchado?

No estaba seguro pero algo no andaba bien. Según la hokage ya habían interrogado al Uchiha un grupo de ambus, pero no obstante, él no quedaba satisfecho, tenía que saber la verdad y encararía al propio Uchiha.

**.**

**OoOoTo Be ContinuedoOoO**

* * *

**.**

**N/A:** Nuevamente agradezco todos los reviews que recibí. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a esta escritora en proceso!

¡Uy! Había prometido celos, pero me di cuenta que la trama aún no se prestaba para los celos en este capítulo. Las cosas se van dando solas y lentamente.

Contesto reviews para las chicas que amablemente me dejaron su opinión y no tienen cuenta en FF

**Carla: **Gracias por leerme :D me alegro que te haya encantado, espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado como el capítulo anterior ^^ ¡Hasta luego!

**samus Amezcua: **Querida, me dio mucho gusto que hayas comentado mi fic y ,e agrado mucho más que te haya gustado :D Sí, hay muy pocos en español y como es mi pareja preferida y no se me da mucho eso del inglés, me decidí a escribir… aunque aún no sea tan genial escribiendo, pero poco a poco las cosas se van dando XP Espero que te guste la conti. ¡Besos!

**gabriela sinsaya**: Gracias por comentarme :D A mí me fascinan los triángulos amorosos, me gusta el ShikaIno pero siempre amaré al SasuIno y me pareció que ver a los dos chicos más lindos de Konoha pelear por Ino, sería algo épico xD Espero te guste la conti. ¡Abrazos!

**Sofia: **Aquí te traje la continuación, espero ver tu comentario y que me digas que te pareció ;) Me hubiera gustado hacer el cap más extenso, si tenía planeado escribir una pelea entre ellos dos… pero eso es para más después. ¡Saludos!

Ya iré contestando los demás reviews :D

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

**^ Gracias por leerme ^**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

* * *

**【ツ】****¡El camino de lo prohibido!****【ツ】**

O**o**O**o**O **Capítulo 7 **O**o**O**o**O

* * *

**.**

Lo observó sigilosamente, sin decir nada, sin ni siquiera adelantarse a hacer algún tipo de suposición, pues era consiente que simplemente estaba observando sus movimientos y con ello no tenía el derecho de hacerse de prejuicios, de eso estaba al tanto. No obstante, con mirar cada uno de sus pasos no se daba abasto para interpretar su próxima jugada, sabía que no debía adelantarse, pero algo le decía que las intenciones del Uchiha, no eran buenas.

—¡Uf! —dejó escapar un gran suspiro sordo. Al instante llevó sus dedos para contactarlos con sus cienes y masajearlas lentamente. Estaba estresado.

Y podía jurar que la caminata abrumadora que Sasuke daba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, justo frente a él, lo ponía más de nervios.

¿Qué mierda hacia?

Simplemente lo observaba bajo el silencio.

—Voy a salir —afirmó el azabache.

—¿Qué? —no pudo evitar ocultar la sorpresa que lo invadió con esa afirmación. Y es que, la verdad era que lo había tomado de bajada. —¿Para qué?

—¿Hace falta contestar eso? —quiso ser irónico; pero falló al notar la seriedad en la cara de Shikamaru. —Soy un ser humano, necesito salir y respirar un poco de aire fresco… estar todo el día en esta casa, me dan nauseas.

—Tú eres lo más lejano a un ser humano.

—Hmn

—¿A dónde vas a ir?

—¿De verdad te importa? —metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—No —intento relajarse en un acto mirando al techo, el cual estaba carcomido, se dio cuenta que la casa necesitaba de más reparaciones. —Me vale verga lo que tú hagas, pero desgraciadamente y gracias a la maldita vieja, me toca la guardia a mí. Y mientras yo esté aquí, tengo que estar al cuidado de tus acciones.

—Arruinaras mi sorpresa —sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—¿De qué sorpresa hablas?

—¡Bien! Supongo que no tengo más remedio que decirte —se acercó y lo miró de frente. —Mi sorpresa es que he preparado una gran cena romántica para ti y para mí —le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que dan más miedo que alegría. —¿Te gusta el yaoi, Nara? Porque esta noche tú y yo haremos el mejor yaoi que pueda existir.

Con esa confesión Shikamaru se quedó perplejo. Las palabras no le salían de la boca, y sus ojos no pestañeaban, se mantenían abiertos ante el asombro. ¿A Sasuke le gustaba el arroz con popote? Fue lo primero que le vino a su mente.

¿Acaso eran verdaderos todos esos rumores que salían de los aldeanos? ¡Vaya! Siempre pensaba que todas esas blasfemias eran a causa de la envidia que los hombres le guardaban, puesto a que todavía las mujeres le seguían a todos lados… pero si lo pensaba críticamente, de todas esas mujeres, de ninguna se sabía que era afortunada para tener una cita con el prodigio Uchiha. Y para atar más los cabos, no se le había conocido nunca una novia.

—¿Sasuke es gay? ¡Jajajajaja! —no pudo contener la risa y estalló en una burla enorme de carcajadas. ¡Bendito Kami que lo iluminó con semejante alegría! No es que gustara de burlarse de los homosexuales, pero si adoraba humillar a Sasuke. —¡No puedo esperar a contar a Ino! —pensó en voz alta. Y cuando cayó en cuenta, se tranquilizó y seso sus risas para sesionarse de que Sasuke no lo hubiera escuchado.

Pero no lo encontró. En la casa habitaba la afonía, y desde hace un momento sus risas y su alma, eran lo único que se había quedado en la casa.

—¡Joder! —golpeó la mesita de té tan fuerte, que casi la rompía. Sasuke era astuto, mientras él estaba tan ocupado carcajeándose, él había aprovechado para huir.

Ahora el marcador mostraba un maravilloso empate. Shikamaru le había ganado con tan perfecta respuesta, pero ahora Sasuke se había vengado. ¡Era mentira que Sasuke fuera homosexual! ¡Por supuesto que no era gay!

Shikamaru salió velozmente para buscarlo. ¡Mierda! Se abofeteaba mentalmente, una y otra vez. ¿Cómo se dejó caer en esa broma? Si es que era un verdadero estúpido, cómo le creyó cuando él mismo le había confesado que quería a Ino.

¡Y ahora pensaba en ello! Pero claro, ya era demasiado tarde para recordar eso.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—¡Sasuke!

Escuchó su nombre que provenía de una voz femenina. Una voz dulce y suave, pero éste ni se inmutó a abrir los ojos. Estaba tan relajado, disfrutando del frescor de la noche bajo ese gran roble; que la presencia de aquella chica estorbaba.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí… pero me da gusto —ella era sincera.

De nuevo, no contestó. No le gustaba que ella estuviera ahí en ese momento, pues había interferido con sus pensamientos. ¡Sí! Sus pensamientos rumbo a esa rubia. Sasuke estaba pensando en Ino, y no se remordía de conciencia por hacerlo.

—¿No sientes frío? —sonriendo, hizo un último intento por atraer su atención.

—Hmn

Dejo de pensar en Ino, ahora quería encontrar una solución para su situación con Shikamaru. ¡Dios, de verdad que sentía asco por haber pronunciado la apalabra "yaoi" con él! Ahora más que nunca se sentía como un verdadero patético, él mismo había perjudicado su propio ego y desvanecido su apariencia de macho. Sin embargo, ambos eran sensatos de que aquella situación embarazosa, no era real. Sólo era un escape.

—¡Oh bueno! —rendida y con la vista perdida en sus pesares, decidió irse. —Te dejo Sasuke, ve pronto a tu casa o pescaras un resfriado.

Intentó sonreír una vez más, pero ahora su sonrisa se quebraba a causa de una opresión en su pecho; le dolía amargamente que Sasuke le siguiera siendo indiferente.

Se puso en pie y al tratar de dar un paso, sintió una fuerza externa que la jalaba del brazo, atosigando de esa manera su caminata. Dio vuelta rápidamente y para su maravilla, era Sasuke quien le impedía irse.

—No te vayas —lo pronunció casi en un susurro, sin mirarla a los ojos. —Aún no te marches Sakura.

—Sa-Sasuke —se extrañó por un momento. Sin embargo, quiso ser presa de sus sentimientos, ilusionándose con la idea de que Sasuke la necesitaba… al menos una vez en su vida, quería conservar ese momento en su memoria.

—Necesito preguntarte algo, Sakura.

—Esto… ¿Qué cosa?

No estaba realmente segura de cómo reaccionar en una situación así, aunque había imaginado por largos años estar a solas con Sasuke. Pese a la intranquilidad y al nerviosismo que la importunaba, ella estaba feliz, realmente feliz.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Esa noche había traslucido con una calma extraordinaria, al menos eso era para ella. Después de tomar un baño con sales aromáticas y de haberse puesto ropa ligera y cómoda, se dispuso a salir. No amarró su largo cabello en una coleta como siempre lo hacía, sino que lo dejó suelto y húmedo para que secara a la intemperie.

Se sentía tan bien con ella misma.

Tampoco había usado maquillaje alguno, quiso lucir su belleza natural, porque de verdad era bella. Su cutis relucía bajo la luz de la luna, y ella se mostraba casual. Su único artículo era su sonrisa blanca.

Alegremente entró a Ichiraku, un lugar bastante común, pero la comida que se servía allí era bastante buena.

—¡Buenas noches! —tomó asiento sin pedir permiso. —Humn… yo quiero un plato grande de ramen, por favor.

—Enseguida, señorita —le respondió el chef del lugar y enseguida se colocó a preparar el plato.

Ino estaba tan atenta en cómo lo preparaba y en el delicioso olor que expedía el lugar, que ni cuenta había dado a las personas que se encontraban en la instalación.

—¡Hey, Ino-chan! —la llamó con su casual sonrisa.

—¿Ha? Naruto, supuse que estarías aquí —sonriente también se giró para mirarlo. No obstante, su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar al acompañante del rubio.

—Yamanaka.

—Uchiha —su voz se llenó de desprecio. Le apartó la vista y se dedicó a observar su plato que seguía en preparación.

—Qué rara es Ino –chan —evito darle más importancia y siguió comiendo sus fideos. —Oye dobe, ¿qué no deberías estar en tu casa?

—Me aburrí.

Ino los escuchaba… ¡Era cierto, Shikamaru debería estar vigilando a Sasuke!

—¡Sasuke! —gritó su nombre de una manera tan energética que hizo que a Naruto se le cayeran los fideos. —¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

—Viene a cenar, idiota.

—¡No, no! No me refiero a eso —titubeo, no se sentía segura de qué decir. —Naruto tiene razón, deberías estar en tu casa…

¿Por qué de un momento a otro se sentía tan aterrorizada e intranquila? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser directa con él?

—Hnm

—¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

—No tengo idea.

—¿Qué? Pero él estaba cuidando de ti… ¿cómo carajos no vas a saber? —estalló en nervios.

—Eres más ruidosa que el baboso que tengo a lado —se paró sonoramente de su asiento y fue directo a la chica. La jaló del brazo y la llevó fuera del lugar.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! —forcejeó, pero Sasuke jamás la soltó.

—Cállate de una buena vez.

Salieron del lugar y Sasuke se llevó a una Ino desconcertada, quién sabe a dónde. Dejando en Ichiraku a Naruto aún más confuso que la misma Ino.

—¡Aquí está su plato de ramen, señorita. Perdone la demora. —lo depositó en el lugar que hace un momento se suponía que se encontraba Ino, pero al no notarla, sus ojos de abrieron. —¿He? ¿Señorita?

—Tranquilo viejo —habló Naruto, tomando aquel plato recién hecho. —Yo me lo comeré para que no se desperdicie tu esfuerzo. ¡De veras!

—Pero… —una sombrosilla ocultó sus ojos. —¿Me lo vas a pagar? ¿Tienes dinero?

—¿Dónde mierda estas, maldito Uchiha?

**.**

* * *

Shikamaru estaba desorbitado, y empeoró cuando escucho las palabras que Sakura le había dicho al pasar por aquel roble en el que ella se encontraba, llorando.

**.**

**.**

"—_¿Sakura? Tks _—_por más prisa que llevaba, su ética moral no permitía dejar a Sakura sola. Aunque por dentro lo consideraba como un obstáculo. _—_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Levantó sus ojos jade y lo miró._

_Al no recibir respuesta alguna, él se desesperó mas, odiaba a las chicas que lloraban de esa manera. Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando…_

—_Dime, Shikamaru —paró en seco y sin mirar a ningún lado, continuo. — ¿A ti te gusta Ino?_

—_¿He? —¿qué tenía que ver eso con su llanto? Pensó para sí y respondiendo inocente a su cuestión: —sí, ella es muy… linda._

—_¡Ja! No hablo de eso, todos sabemos que ella es linda —hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para dejar de llorar. —Hablo de que si tú la quieres. ¿La amas? ¿Darías tú vida por ella? _

_Meditó cada una de sus palabras antes de hablar. —¿Para qué me preguntas eso?_

—_No mientas, yo sé perfectamente que la quieres y mucho… se ve que destilas amor cuando la miras a los ojos._

—_Tks… y eso a ti en qué te inquieta._

_¡Caray! Ahora ¿Sakura enamorada de él? Jamás se lo imaginó, ni en sus peores sueños. Se encontraba ahora en un estado de confusión total, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

—_Si estás enamorado de ella, por qué no se lo dices… ¡Lucha por ella, mierda! —estalló en llanto._

—_Oye… no comprendo._

_Verdaderamente no comprendía nada._

—_¡Sasuke está enamorado de Ino! —gritó al viento y sus lágrimas se desbordaron más como rio a punto de estallar. —Hace un momento… me confesó que le gustaba Ino y… hasta me pidió consejos de cómo enamorarla. ¿Puedes creer eso?_

—…

_Se mutó, ahora todo tenía sentido. Sakura lloraba puesto a una frente perdida del gran amor de toda su mísera vida. Y ahora le pedía suplicante que luchara por el amor de Ino, que alejara a Sasuke de ella para de nuevo tener el camino libre y poder enamorar al Uchiha. _

_Pero ¿podía lograrlo? No negaba la posibilidad de que Sasuke estuviera enamorado de Ino, pues ella había sido el primer contacto humano que tuvo cuando regreso a la aldea, y si no fuera poco, ella era quien lo había enfrentado en más de una ocasión y se mostraba "salvaje" para con el propio Uchiha, y eso era algo que extrañamente atraía a Sasuke… Pero también conocía a la perfección de que Ino podía volver a querer a Sasuke, ya que sus sentimientos eran inmunes, no habían desaparecido simplemente habían estado guardados, y ahora saldrían a flote._

_¡Mierda! Estaba por perderla… quería alejarlos, de eso no tenía duda. ¿Sería capaz de que Ino enterrara por el completo sus sentimientos respecto a Sasuke? _

—_¿Ahora me comprendes? Tú tienes que enamorar a Ino, alejarla de Sasuke —pidió desesperada, con gran temor._

—_Tks… yo podría hacer eso y esforzarme porque se fije en mí._

_Sonrió gustosa._

—_Pero eso sería inútil. Que yo aleje a esos dos, no te da el pase directo para que Sasuke se enamore de ti._

—_¿Q-qué?_

—_Es decir, si tú no te esfuerzas por atraer su atención, por escucharlo, por demostrar tus sentimientos, por más lejos que este de Ino, jamás se dará cuenta de tu existencia. El llorar patéticamente por un hombre en medio de la oscuridad, no te acerca ni tantito a estar a los brazos de él —le dio la espalda. —Si no te esfuerzas, nunca conseguirás lo que quieres._

_Y sin más ni menos, se fue, a seguir en búsqueda de su objetivo: Sasuke. "_

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**O**o**O**o**To Be Continued**o**O**o**O**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **He traído continuación. Espero que sea de su agrado y si no, pues cualquier cosa me mandan un comentario :P

Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala… les diré primero la mala.

Tardare en seguir actualizando, debido a que retomo mis labores escolares dentro de la universidad D: Mis vacaciones han terminado y comenzaré ya el segundo semestre. Y puesto a que me exprimen como esclava en esa universidad D: me tomara un poco de tiempo seguir jeje.

La buena noticia, es que falta poco para el final (no sé exactamente cuántos más capítulos me tome, pero estoy segura que se acerca el final, lo presiento e.e) y el capítulo que sigue será súper… ¡uyuyuyuy! Les gustará lo que sigue –w-

Una cosa más, gracias a todos los que me leen, de verdad que muchísimas gracias. También a las que comentaron en mi one shot "Dolor" No he podido contestarles, y a falta de tiempo no podré contestar los reviews.

Por ello, gracias infinititas.

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

**^ Gracias por leerme ^**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**Advertencias: **Lemon (+17)

* * *

**【ツ】****¡El camino de lo prohibido!****【ツ】**

O**o**O**o**O **Capítulo 8**O**o**O**o**O

* * *

**.**

—¡Suéltame maldito imbécil!

—Hmn —haciendo caso omiso a su petición, la ignoró llevándosela a jalones lejos de la aldea, sumergiéndose en las profundidades del bosque… ese bosque.

—Te digo… —forcejeó sin encontrar resultados —que me sueltes. ¡YA!

—Por dios, pero que ruidosa eres Ino. Toda una mujer molestia.

—¿Molestia? —casi le da un tic en el ojo —. Pero si es el mismo Sasuke que trae a una mujer contra su voluntad a un sitio oscuro… ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Abusar de mí? —bromeó de manera infantil, sin dejar de resistirse frente a la presión que ejercía Sasuke sobre su brazo.

—Tal vez

—¿He? —de pronto fue presa del pánico de su antiguo amor. El calor se coló hasta sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un rosa pálido.

Su corazón latió estrepitosamente y de un momento a otro dejo de ejercer esfuerzos por liberarse de su opresor. Esas palabras, ese sentimiento que le desbordo el corazón la hipnotizaron. ¿De verdad abusaría de ella? Era la cuestión que la dejaba despabilada.

—Por aquí, Ino —Sasuke sonrió ante su reacción y su voz de agresión se tranquilizó; inmediatamente la dirigió rumbo a unas cuevas.

—Sa… Sasu —las palabras no le salían, se había quedado completamente muda.

¿Qué pasara a continuación? Un abuso es característico de que exista un agresor y una víctima… en este caso no había ninguno de los dos. Ambos querían, Ino lo deseaba.

—¡No, no! Despierta, Ino, reacciona esto no puede ser real —ni sus mismos pensamientos podían sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba —¡Shika!

Cerró sus ojos y de manera sobre humana para reaccionar, deteniéndose en el acto y aplicando fuerza para no ser más arrastrada por el cálido toque de Sasuke.

El morocho al notar de nuevo la restricción se volteó a verla con un semblante que demostraba su sorpresa y su inconformidad.

—¿Qué mierda sucede ahora? —la paciencia la había perdido por completo —. ¡Vamos, Yamanaka, no me digas que tienes miedo! Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas…

—¿Cosas? —lo miró enfurecida —. ¡Por quién me tomas, hijo de put…!

El chico adelantarse a sus palabras logró someterla ante sí, tapándole la boca con una de sus grandes manos masculinas, y para asegurarse de controlar sus movimientos (porque vaya que la chica era ruda y la probabilidad a que lo golpeara era muy alta) la acorraló contra de un árbol… acercando su cuerpo a la frágil silueta de ella. Se acercó todo lo que pudo y aspiró el fragante perfume de su bien cuidado cabello rubio.

Notó que una paz interna lo acompañaba, por primera vez en su vida lograba olvidarse de los recuerdos a tormentosos que lo estuvieron persiguiendo, no obstante un nuevo deseo surgió de su interior. Un deseo más fuerte que todos los anteriores, acompañado de una sensación jamás experimentada y de una adrenalina hormonal exorbitante… deseaba tenerla, poseerla, hacerla suya.

—¡Shhh! Calla Ino —acarició celosamente las hebras dorabas de su cabello —. No digas más nada.

—… —tragó saliva ruidosamente causa del nerviosismo. Su corazón se volvía a asomar con cada latido que la incitaba a más… no podía negarse a sí misma, no podía ocultar su amor y su ambición por tener a Sasuke para ella sola.

Lo quiso siempre, y por poco lloraba de la gran felicidad que la bombardeaba en ese momento.

—Ino… perdóname —mirándola a los ojos y en su acompañamiento acaricio con tal cuidado sus mejillas rosadas, con el único fin de que la mujer a la que tenía frente a él pudiera comprender en su mirada su sinceridad y su sufrimiento silencioso —. Perdóname… no quise hacerte sentir mal hace rato… yo… no sé lo que me está pasando, no sé lo que siento cuando tú…

—No calles… por favor dime todo lo que llevas guardado —le suplicó, pensaba que era el momento ideal para atar respuestas a sus sentimientos —¿qué sientes cuando estoy yo?

—Hmp —apartó la mirada distanciándose un poco de Ino, pero no lo suficiente como para seguir sintiendo su respiración. Una vez que había sentido tranquilad en su corazón no quería abandonarla de nuevo, no quería volver a sufrir —. No estoy seguro, esto es algo nuevo para mí.

—Dime, te puedo ayudar, por favor confía en mí —tomó su mano y la frotó para brindarle calor.

— Sólo quiero estar contigo Ino, permíteme estarlo… no me abandones.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, sus actos eran verdaderos haciendo que el hielo en su ser se derritiera. Ino lo hacía enloquecer, ya no había vuelta atrás tenía que aceptar que la amaba, ella era su salvación.

—Yo… —desconocía la razón de todo aquello, pero sin saber por qué, comenzó a llorar —estaré contigo, Sasuke. Lo prometo, porque yo... Te amo.

"Te amo" fueron las palabras que le llegaron al corazón, a lo más profundo y recóndito. Sin ser consciente de sus actos aumento nuevamente la cercanía con ella, la observó de pies a cabeza y rozó la punta de su nariz con la de ella.

—Eres hermosa —perdido en esa sensación, volvió a acariciar sus caderas, obligándola a juntarse más a él, logrando por hecho que sus partes íntimas se rozaran sobre sus ropas. —Realmente preciosa.

Ino sonrió, que aunque no hubiese respondido a su confesión mediante palabras, estaba demostrando que la amaba por medio de hechos, eso la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, como cualquier mujer que se entrega al hombre que ama y la hace sentir viva por medio de caricias, besos y roces… y mucho más.

Rozó sus labios con los suaves de ella. Abriendo la boca para jugar con ellos, hasta que la besó… Un beso hermoso lleno de amor e inocencia, pero que al poco tiempo comenzó a acrecentar la pasión y el deseo de ambos, hasta tal punto de convertirse en lujuria.

Sasuke posaba sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella, viajando de su cuello para oprimir sus pechos y terminar perdiéndose en sus caderas. Ino se limitaba a gemir de manera compasiva, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Sasuke para probar más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver.

Poco a poco la presión en los pantalones de Sasuke comenzaba a surgir, y un nuevo amigo que aumentaba de tamaño y grosor se hacía presente. El miembro de Sasuke que ya erecto hacia un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

—¡Saa… Sasukeee —llena de placer, aumentaba la intensidad de los besos.

El chico vuelto loco por los gemidos y el constante pronunciado de su nombre con la voz lujuriosa de Ino, lo estaban matando vivo.

—Ino —separó sus bocas, observando como un hilo de saliva quedaba uniéndolos. La miro tiernamente, pidiendo permiso para dar el siguiente paso.

Ella sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, entonces Sasuke comprendió que para ese momento mágico no era necesario escuchar las palabras de su boca, simplemente bastaba con escuchar los gemidos que salieran de la boca de Ino tras sus actos.

Poco a poco le quito la parte superior de su ropa, adelantándose a besar sus brazos y llenarla de cumplidos por su esbelta y majestuosa figura. Por su parte Ino decidió quitarle la playera que cubría el perfecto torso de su hombre.

Ella le beso el cuello y esta vez fue Sasuke quien gimió, pero no se desconcentro de su tarea así que por tal motivo de la excitación, le quito la parte inferior a ella, dejándola totalmente en ropa interior.

—Que hermosa mujer… —no pudo evitar babear.

E Ino sonrojada e imitando los movimientos de su amor, le jaló los pantalones pudiendo visualizar el gran bulto enorme que se asomaban en los bóxer de él.

Perdidos totalmente, Ino oprimió ese bulto por sobre los bóxers de éste, haciendo que de la boca del azabache saliera más saliva y más gemidos. Ella le quito por completo la única prenda que le cubría la masculinidad dejándolo expuesto para ella.

—Que… ¡Qué grande es! —sonrojada por el gran tamaño que Sasuke tenía, no pudo evitar llevar las manos a su miembro y acariciarlo de manera torturante para él.

—Ino… aahh

Lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, haciéndolo suyo.

Él dejo que jugueteara por unos momentos, puesto que lo disfrutaba, de verdad que sí. Pese a que Ino no tenía experiencia, lo hacía muy bien, sus movimientos eran de una diosa. Cuando ella hubo terminado de acariciarlo e incluso de lamerlo, Sasuke se erecto aún más y sin más consideración la despojo de su ropa interior, dejando a una Ino completamente desnuda, ella que al instante siendo agobiada por la vergüenza llevo sus manos a su cuerpo para cubrirse vanamente.

—Preciosa… —le quitó sutilmente las manos de su delicado cuerpo.

La beso apasionadamente, oprimiendo su trasero. Sus besos se deslizaron ahora al blanco cuello de ella, sacando su lengua para trazar un recorrido de saliva hasta llegar a sus pechos… ¡Oh, qué gran dicha poseía, que perfectos par de pechos!

Los observó no pudiendo apartar su vista de ellos. Eran hermosos y turgentes apuntando hacia su corazón. Los acarició con delicadeza y al notar que ella lo disfrutaba, aumentaba su contacto, masajeándolos instintivamente.

Llevados al ritmo de la lujuria y completamente entregados en ese mar de besos y caricias por todos lados, fueron hacia las cuevas, para amarse en secreto.

Una vez ahí, no hubo restricciones, no hubo nada, más que gozos carnales y gemidos ensordecedores que desbordaban pasión y placer puramente.

Sasuke se posó sobre ella, levanto sus frondosas piernas al aire claramente separadas. Visualizó los pliegues de la feminidad de ella y con decisión tomó su miembro con una mano y lo rozo exquisitamente contra su cavidad.

Ino estaba por volverse loca, esos movimientos la estaban acabando, y sin contenerse más se corrió.

Mientras que la dulce mujer estaba absorbida por sus propios gemidos, Sasuke aprovecho para meterse de un solo envite, ocasionando los gritos agudos de ambos, debido a la estreches que Ino tenía.

Sus envites al principio fueron torpes, ya que ambos eran vírgenes y estaban experimentando el cuerpo humano tras ese encuentro. Poco a poco las nociones de toda cordura se disolvieron mientras que las entradas y salidas de Sasuke tomaron sabor y fuerza.

¡Bendito Kami de la excitación que los sometía! Sasuke era tan grande y grueso mientras que Ino era pequeña y cerrada… eso hacía que doliera, pero su dolor no se compraba al gozo que estaban llevando.

Sus cuerpos ahora estaban sudorosos, gracias al aumento de su temperatura corporal. La espalda de Sasuke estaba llena de rasguños que la misma Ino se había encargado de dejarle por todos lados. El cabello ligeramente peinado de ella, ahora se encontraba enredado y revoltoso…

¡Que gloria! Los dos habían conocido el paraíso.

EL vaivén de los pechos de Ino se acomodaba a las embestidas de aquel hombre de hombros anchos y de piel tersa.

Por otro lado, las ganas de Sasuke no se detenían… y sin aguantarlo más soltó un gran torrente de semen dentro de Ino.

Su primera eyaculación para esa noche…

Los juegos carnales continuaron sin parecer que tuvieran final, o al menos para un Sasuke enamorado temía ahora que el amanecer se hiciera presente y que esa gran noche terminara. Tenía miedo ahora de separarse de Ino, por lo que iba aprovechar cada segundo para hacerla suya, su mujer.

* * *

**.**

**C**asi pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía, siendo testigo de tan penoso semblante.

Para su desdicha y su mala fortuna, sus vida ya no encontraba sentido.

—Ino…

No fue capaz de seguir parado frente aquella visualización.

Frente a los ojos de Shikamaru, las ropas de Ino y de Sasuke se encontraban regadas por el bosque, de manera que conducían a un camino bajo las cuevas.

No quiso seguir el camino, ni tampoco quiso imaginarse lo que estaría sucediendo entre ellos dos.

Quiso huir de ahí, de ese lugar que ahora era maldito para él.

No obstante, por más que corriera, por más que escapara como cobarde, sabía que sus pensamientos lo perseguirían y el recuerdo de la ropa interior de Ino y de Sasuke jamas lo abandonarían.

¿Con que ojos la miraría ahora? No era capaz ni siquiera de pronunciar su nombre. Sentía celos, coraje, rabia y repugdía.

* * *

**.**

—¡Aahh, Sasuke! — Ella tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y atrajo hacia sí. Solo quería sentirlo más cerca.

Sin embargo él no se detenía, y pareciera que jamás lo haría.

Ino, fue más allá de sus pensamientos. En su mente la imagen de Shikamaru se formó. Se asustó desabridamente. En ese momento estaba haciendo el amor con Sasuke ¿cuál era el motivo por el que Shikamaru formara sus pensamientos?

—¡Aaahh Shikaaa!

Y pasó lo prohibido.

Una mujer que en pleno acto sexual con un hombre, pronuncia de manera erótica el nombre proveniente de otro tipo…

¡Vaya que gran error!

* * *

**.**

**O**o**O**o**To Be Continued**o**O**o**O**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Uf! Es el primer lemon que hago en toda mi vida como escritora (bueno, ni escritora soy, pero sí es el primero, jaja) No sean crueles con los tomatazos, no tengo experiencia en esto xD

Tuve miedo de publicarlo, ya que a pesar de la vergüenza que me da que conozcan parte de mi mente pervertida… no estaba realmente segura si fuera ideal con la trama escribirlo ya… pero si no lo escribía ahora, entonces ya no podía ponerlo… y bueno era necesario un lemon forzoso para escribir el magnífico final que traigo en mente. Jojojo (me odiaran por el final, lo sé xD)

Gracias infinitas por seguir leyéndome, sus comentarios me animan a seguir con más ideas, alimentan mi musa creativa.

Gracias a: Llanca, Yazu, IKUTOXDENI, Yuki Brunestud .

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

**^ Gracias por leerme ^**


End file.
